


There Goes The Neighborhood

by DodgerBear



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angry Mickey, Brian the dog, Domestic Mickey, EMT Ian, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, New Neighbors, Slow Burn, it’s all one long drawn out bit of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Mickey lives a quiet life in the suburbs with his son. Until Ian and his dog move in next door, that is.





	1. June

It was a blistering hot day in Chicago and Mickey Milkovich was worried about his flowers. Global fucking warming meant that summers were hotter than the surface of the sun and the beautiful colorful blooms in his tiny patch of land were wilting and dying in the heat. Gardening was something of a self-help tool for Mickey. Ever since he discovered his knack for keeping plants alive when he worked on landscaping during his time in prison, Mickey used it to focus his mind and block out bad energy. Which, with his fucking family, there was plenty to block out. He tried to keep his distance from his fucked up relations but they were never far away. Mandy with her ridiculously poor taste in men. Iggy and his inability to deal weed without getting picked up by the cops every other week. Joey and his constant stream of girlfriends popping out babies that they claim to be his, which in Mickey’s opinion is just fucking insane. Rather no dad at all than Joseph Milkovich. And it wasn’t even worth mentioning Terry. Mickey had long ago stopped giving a shit about the man that gave him life. 

Mickey gazed at his little patch of land and assessed his next green-fingered priority. The small yard at the back of his small home on a small street in the part of Chicago that was just north of the South Side and just south of the North Side. It was an in-between zone that meant you had no clue if your neighbors were snooty fucks that lost out on a stock market gamble or white trash that won less than a million on some out of state lotto. All Mickey knew was that he got out of prison with a recommendation from the head groundskeeper and landed a contract with a construction company that was tied up in a city wide deal to lift the ghetto out of the gutter and fill it with designer shops and Starbucks. Gentrification at its ugliest finest. He made it work for him and now he was in charge of the whole landscaping contract, making enough money to finally buy his own place. It was a small ranch style building with a porch on the front, two bedrooms and enough space in the yard to grow some pretty flowers. His own space that he only had to share with one person. The only person in the world that he could say he truly, unconditionally loved and would gladly step in front of a bullet for - his 13 year old son Yevgeny. 

Yev had been born when Mickey was 19 and in the midst of a life crisis. It was bad timing all round but something Mickey couldn’t begin to regret. Yev had kept him going through some dark times, especially during his stint in prison for drug dealing and robbery when Yev was just a baby. The fear of fucking up the kid’s life was enough to put Mickey on the path to redemption and he put all of his efforts into being an upstanding citizen and a good father. His ex-wife was more than accepting of his wish to be a constant in his son’s life and agreed to joint custody, with Yev staying with Mickey every Thursday and Friday night and every other weekend. That was the official arrangement but now he was older Yev usually managed his own sleeping arrangements and it suited his parents fine that he could come and go as he pleased in both houses. Mickey’s life has a semblance of normality and he fucking loved it. 

His shirt clung to his sweat-soaked skin as he tended to his plants in the sunshine. He meticulously pulled out the weeds chancing their luck in the dirt. He pruned back the wild flowers to keep them looking fresh. He mixed the perfect amount of feed with water and poured it carefully around the roots. Mickey Milkovich didn’t have many things to be proud of in this world but he was damn sure his kid and his garden were on the list. He sat back on his knees and smiled happily at the flower bed, completely zoning out to the point that he missed someone nearby calling out at the top of his voice. 

“Brian! Brian! Come back here! _Brian_!”

Mickey finally heard the noise and looked up just in time to see a huge dog bounding over to him. His jaw dropped in horror as the mutt galloped directly through the middle of the row of perfectly formed flowers, kicking dirt up in the air as it made a bee-line for Mickey. 

“No!” Mickey managed to yell before the dog barrelled into him and knocked him sprawling on his back. 

“Oh my God! Brian!” The voice shrieked as it got closer but it was too late. Mickey was being nuzzled and licked to death by this hound of hell. 

“BRIAN!”

Mickey shoved at the dog until it bounced away. “Stop yelling that! He obviously doesn’t know his own fucking name!”

“I’m so sorry. Fuck. Here, let me help you.”

Mickey grasped the hand in front of his face and allowed the stranger to pull him to his feet. He was met by the worried and mortified gaze of what could possibly be the hottest man he’d ever seen in his almost 33 years on the planet. About six feet tall with glorious red hair and green eyes that seemed to glow like emeralds in the sun. But that was completely and utterly irrelevant because the man was also a goddamn idiot who couldn’t control his pet. 

“Jesus fucking Christ! Look at this mess!” Mickey snapped when he surveyed the damage to his garden. Brian was now chasing his own tail on the patio, leaving Mickey with a clear view of the devastation the dog had caused. 

“I’m sorry...really...he’s just a puppy. He gets excited. He didn’t mean any harm...” 

Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath so he didn’t punch the guy. “Do you know how long it took to get this all set up?”

The stranger glanced around the garden and smiled weakly. “Uh...not really. Gardening isn’t my thing.”

“Not your thing.” Mickey repeated sarcastically. “Right. Well, it took years. Not weeks. Not months. YEARS! And your goddamn shit for brains mutt has ruined it...”

“Hey. He’s just a puppy...”

“So you keep saying. I’m not mad at the dog, you fucking moron. I’m mad at you. He’s clearly untrained and you let him run wild on private property. You shouldn’t be allowed pets, you irresponsible fuck!” Mickey bellowed his rage. 

The sexy redhead nodded once. “You’re right. I should send him back to the pound where he’ll get a nice, quick injection to put him out of his misery. Great idea.”

“You want me to feel bad for you? I just told you, I don’t blame the dog. He deserves an owner that trains him and restrains him so he doesn’t cause damage to innocent bystanders and their property. You should get the nice, quick injection.” Mickey snarled. 

“Nice. Very nice.” The guy turned away and marched over to his dog, snapping his leash onto his collar. “Come on, Brian. Let’s go get settled into our new home.”

Mickey watched in disgust as the dog was led out of his yard and into the yard next door. Brian yapped and barked excitedly as the redhead closed his gate with a firm click. 

“Good to meet you, neighbor.” He sneered over the fence at Mickey. 

“Fuckin asshole.” Mickey fumed under his breath and stomped inside the house, unable to bear even looking at his wrecked oasis any longer. 

Mickey’s anger bubbled under the surface for the next few days. He deliberately ignored every movement from the house next door, which was a huge inconvenience since the only day off he had that week coincided with the movers bringing all of the moron’s shit into his new house. It took all day and Mickey was confined to the house so he didn’t accidentally bump into the redhead that he wanted to punch and fuck. Maybe even at the same time. He shuddered at the thought and was thankfully quickly distracted. 

“Hey Dad.” Yev burst into the house and kicked off his sneakers by the door. The kid was fanatical about running and would regularly make the trip between his two homes on his own two rapid feet. 

“Hey kiddo.” Mickey wandered out to greet his son.

Yev, at thirteen, was as tall as Mickey now and had the same deep blue eyes. They also shared the same pouting lips and quirked eyebrows. The only real difference between them was their hair color. Mickey’s was black and Yev’s was more of a dirty blond. Other than that, they were pretty much identical. In fact, due to Mickey’s youthful good looks and Yev coming along when Mickey was still a teenager, they were often mistaken for brothers in public. Yev would smirk and shake his head as he deliberately called Mickey ‘Daddy’ in a way that transported Mickey back to years ago when Yev was a kid and thought his father was the best thing since sliced bread. Yev’s sense of humor was dry and sarcastic - proof above all else that he was Mickey Milkovich’s son through and through. 

“Good day?” Mickey asked. 

Yev nodded and headed to the kitchen to make his customary pre-dinner snack, which was usually a huge turkey sandwich and some chips. Where he put all that food was a mystery to Mickey, and a huge hit to his wallet. 

“It was cool. I got an A on that math test you helped me study for...so that’s one less thing to worry about. And I got moved up to the first string on the swim team so I get to compete against George Washington Junior High next week.” Yev rambled about his various successes and Mickey tingled with pride. 

“Awesome. What day is the meet? I’ll see about getting off work early...”

Yev grinned with delight. “It’s Monday.”

Mickey nodded. “Consider it done. Let me know the details and I’ll see you there.”

Yev bit into his mammoth sandwich and chewed hard. “You’re the best.”

“Meh. Finish that then do your homework. I’ve got some work to do in the yard before I’m done for the day.” Mickey muttered and stomped out to the yard to fix Brian the Wonderdog’s huge fucking mess. 

Mickey carefully righted the last salvageable dooryard violet in the row of mangled flowers and patted the dirt down to secure it in place. He wanted to stay angry but gardening seemed to take him to a zen place that sucked the rage out of him. He mopped his brow as the sweat trickled down his forehead, basking in the sunshine that made his garden grow. His moment of zen was rudely interrupted by a loud thudding noise coming from over the fence. Mickey lifted his head to see who was in his new obnoxious neighbor’s garden but it was empty, apart from Brian. He was rolling around in the dirt and chewing on a shoe at the bottom of his own garden. 

“Stupid animal.” Mickey muttered. 

The thumping noise got louder and Mickey realized it was coming from inside the house and he could only hear it because all of the windows were open wide. 

“_Fuck! I knew you’d be good! Fuck me harder!_”

Mickey’s eyes widened in disbelief at the deep, demanding voice. His asshole neighbor was getting his rocks off for the whole street to hear. 

“_Knew you wanted it...as soon as you turned up in your van you’ve had a hard on for me...fuck..._”

Another voice joined in and Mickey was shocked to discover that his neighbor was the one doing the fucking. Huh. Hot redhead was a fairy. And he was banging one of the movers he’d hired. Very classy.

“_Fuck I’m close..._” The horny mover yelled. 

Mickey rolled his eyes. “You have got to be kidding me. It’s four in the fucking afternoon.”

With a long-suffering sigh, Mickey stomped back onto his own back porch and slammed the door closed behind him. It’d only been a couple of days and the douchebag was already grating on Mickey’s last nerve. 

“You okay Dad?” Yev appeared in the kitchen with his empty plate and a frown on his face. 

Mickey realized he was still glaring in the vague direction of next door. “Yeah. Fucked off with the asshole who moved in next door for letting his dog trash my plants.”

“I thought I heard a dog barking earlier.” Yev commented and rinsed his dish. 

Mickey huffed, grateful that’s all Yev heard. “Well that’s just awesome. A barking dog and a douche for a neighbor. This is turning out to be a great week.”

Yev chuckled and grabbed for his school bag. “There goes the neighborhood.”

**********

Ian had to admit that his first run in with his new neighbor hadn’t exactly gone to plan. The cute, rough looking guy he wanted to say hello to ended up sprawled in the dirt with an energetic German Shepherd puppy slobbering all over him. He was furious and spouting off about Ian not being able to handle a pet dog. Jesus, he was hot when he was angry. It bummed him out that he didn’t even get to learn the guy’s name and he had resorted to fucking the removal guy in his kitchen just to cheer himself up. It worked as a distraction in the short term, as in the first five minutes, but it wore off quickly enough. His mind went back to his sexy, angry neighbor in no time at all. 

After a week of not even a single sighting of the man in question, Ian took himself off for a run to clear his mind and work off some pent up energy. He maintained a steady pace of eight minute miles. Nowhere near his fastest by any stretch but it was enough to break a sweat and feel like a workout. He’d cleared four miles when he changed direction to head home and found himself behind another runner. It was a young kid, early teens maybe, with a confident stride. He was fast too, keeping pace a little faster than Ian. For the next four miles Ian trailed the kid and admired his athletic ability. He was obviously serious about running since he was kitted out in the best gear, not necessarily the big brands but the best brands for technical ability. It barely registered with Ian that he’d made it home until the kid pulled up on a driveway next to Ian’s car and bent at the waist to catch his breath. Ian slowed to a stop and grinned at the youngster while he stretched out his long limbs. 

“Hey.” The boy smiled. “Good run?”

Ian nodded. “Eight miles. Steady pace. You?”

“Six miles. Breaking these in.” He lifted his foot and Ian nodded in appreciation. 

“Asics Gel Nimbus huh? Very nice.” Ian beamed. 

“Yeah. Sounds like something outta Harry Potter but they’re awesome.”

Ian held out his hand, tilting his head towards the house next door. “Ian Gallagher. Just moved in.”

“Oh hey! I’m Yev. I live here.” The youngster grinned, shaking Ian’s hand. 

Ian’s eyes widened. “Oh.”

Yev chuckled. “You already met my Dad.”

“I did.” Ian cringed. “It didn’t go well.”

“He’s very protective of his garden. It’s his happy place.” Yev smirked. “He’ll come around. Don’t worry about it.”

“He doesn’t seem old enough to be your dad.” Ian mused. 

“I get that a lot. I’m 13. He’s 32. People usually think he’s my brother.” Yev replied, wiping the sweat from his face with his sleeve. 

Ian laughed and nodded. “I could see that. I didn’t catch his name...”

“Mickey.” Yev told him. 

“So, you into running seriously or just a hobby?”

“Just a hobby. My school doesn’t have a track team or anything like that. I’m on the swim team instead.” Yev shrugged. 

“That’s pretty cool.” Ian smiled. 

“I wanna do more running though. It’s good training for when I’m not swimming.”

“Well, if you’re interested, I run every morning when I’m not at work and you’re welcome to join me. I always find it better running with someone else. Challenges me.”

Yev gazed at him for a moment and Ian started to laugh. 

“I’m not some creepy pervert who drools after teenage boys. I just like to run.”

Yev smirked widely. “That’s what a creepy pervert would say.”

Ian tipped his head back and laughed. “Very true. But you have my word. I’ll be out here at 7am all this week. Up to you.”

“Sure. See ya around.” Yev waved and headed up to the front porch. 

Yev wasn’t out on the sidewalk when Ian left for his run the next morning so he headed out alone. He pounded the pavement for an hour and then headed home for a shower before his shift. Brian greeted him enthusiastically and Ian let him into the back garden while he got ready. He’d just stepped out of the shower when loud barking filled the house. Ian stepped onto the back porch to quieten his dog just as the door to Mickey’s place swung open and the angry man appeared, looking even more livid than before. 

“Holy fucking shit, can you shut that thing up for five fucking minutes? He’s been barking all fucking morning!”

Ian, dressed only in a skimpy towel, turned to Mickey and raised his perfectly shaped ginger brows. “You know he’s a dog, right? Dogs bark.”

Mickey’s eyes flicked all over Ian’s body and widened before they resumed their angry glare. “He’s a fucking menace. Shut him the hell up and if he wakes me up at the crack of dawn again I’ll shut him up myself.”

“Are you threatening me?” Ian retorted, flexing his chest muscles. 

“You think you scare me, Bruce Banner?” Mickey snorted a sarcastic laugh. 

Ian watched in dismay as Mickey whirled away and slammed shut his door. 

“Brian! Get in here now.” Ian yelled and waited for his excitable puppy to follow him indoors. His new neighbor may be the hottest piece of ass he’d seen in a long time but he was the biggest fucking asshole he’d met in a long time too. 

The following week brought no more interactions with Mickey. Ian wasn’t altogether upset by that given their fractious meetings so far but he sure as hell missed catching sight of the gorgeous ball of anger. The Chicago heat was hotter than hell and Ian’s mixed up desire for his unavailable hottie next door drove him to seek refuge in a bar with air conditioning, ice cold beer and a barman with a tight ass who was always up for some fun. He waited until his twink for the night got off shift and took him back to his new pad for the fuck of his life. 

**********

Mickey had all the windows in the house open to try and cool the place down enough to sleep. Yev was down the hall in his own room, tossing and turning uncomfortably too. 

“Dad?” He called out. 

“Yup?”

“Any chance you can get us air conditioning?”

Mickey laughed loudly. “Sure kiddo. I’ll start saving now and we’ll be good to go the summer before you go to college.”

Yev chuckled. “I’m gonna get a drink. Want anything?”

“Water. I think I’m dying of heatstroke.”

Mickey sat up in bed when Yev returned a moment later with a glass of chilled water. 

“Time is it?” Mickey looked around for his phone on the nightstand. 

“Just after midnight.”

“Ugh. This is ridiculous. How about we say fuck it to the air-con and just move to Alaska?”

“You hate winter almost as much as you hate summer.” Yev scoffed. 

Mickey sighed. “True...you know, you don’t have to stay here when it’s like this. I know your mom’s place is all kitted out for this shit.”

Yev shook his head. “I want to be here.”

Mickey had to give his son credit. He split his time evenly and fairly so neither parent felt short changed. He was a marvel. 

A high-pitched squeal filled the room and Yev dashed to the window. 

“What the hell was that?” Mickey jumped up. 

Yev shook his head. “Dunno. Can’t see anything. Maybe an animal?”

It happened again, louder this time. 

“What the fuck?” Mickey muttered and peered into the darkness of the back yard from his bedroom window. 

“Could be red foxes...there’s a lot of those in Chicago now. Either fighting or fucking. Both sounds the same.” Yev explained. 

Mickey cuffed his son’s ear. “Language.”

Yev chuckled. “Do as I say, not as I do.”

“Damn right.” Mickey smiled. 

The noise filled the night air again but this time it was more than obvious what was going on. It was fucking alright, but it wasn’t the red foxes Yev had been referring to. It was the red fox next door. Once again having the time of his life without giving a single fuck who could hear him. 

“Is that...Ian?” Yev gaped in disbelief as the sounds of two men enjoying the sins of the flesh rang out for all to hear. 

“Ian?”

“Guy from next door. I talked to him a couple of weeks ago when I got home from a run.”

Mickey felt his face flush with anger when Ian yelled out a string of encouraging instructions for his partner to follow. 

“This is going too far. First, his stupid mutt kills my plants. Then he fucks a removal guy loud enough for the entire street to hear in the middle of the afternoon. Then the fucking dog wakes me up at 7 in the fucking morning on my day off. And now? Now he’s putting on a late night fucking show for my underage kid!”

Yev laughed at his father’s rage. “Calm down. I know what sex is.”

“You shouldn’t have to listen to it when you’re up for school on six hours!” Mickey snapped. 

“It’s not like I was asleep anyway. Just let him finish.” Yev teased. 

Ian’s emphatic climax followed by his fuck buddy’s very obvious release floated into the room and Yev laughed. 

“There we go.”

Mickey slammed closed his window. “I’m gonna kill him.”

“Go to sleep, drama llama.” Yev soft-punched Mickey on the shoulder and headed back to his room. 

**********

Ian locked up the house and slipped his sunglasses on. He made it halfway down the driveway when the man he always hoped to see stormed up to him with a new level of fury on his gorgeous face. 

“Mickey...”

“Don’t fucking say a word.” Mickey fumed and squared his shoulders. 

“Mick...”

“Something wrong with your hearing, Ron Jeremy?” Mickey snapped. “Now listen to me very carefully. The next time you put on a live action porn show when my kid is around, I will put you in the ground. Do you understand me?”

Ian’s jaw swung open. “I beg your pardon?”

“Last night. The little Twinkie you were banging until all hours for the whole neighborhood to hear was like a fucking stuck pig. My kid had to listen to you and your fuck buddy going at it. He’s 13.”

“Shit...”

Mickey wasn’t ready to let Ian get a word in. He jabbed his finger in Ian’s chest. 

“So one last time...you wanna be screwing around with every guy you meet? Fine. But close your fucking windows. First it was the mover and now some random weirdo who squeals like Babe. I mean...fuck...what’s next? A dude howling like a wolf?”

Ian narrowed his eyes. “Hold up. Is this because I’m banging guys?”

Mickey squinted at the taller man and tried to focus on the issue in hand and not how fucking kissable his lips were. 

“Are you joking?”

Ian held up his hands. “Seems to me the issue is more about who I’m fucking than when and where...”

Mickey lunged forward and grabbed Ian by the starched blue collar of his work shirt. “I don’t give a fuck who you fuck. You and Brian can be getting real cosy for all I care. My problem is my son hearing you when he’s 13 years old and has school in the morning. Do you understand what I’m saying here?”

Ian shoved him away. “I hear you, you homophobic prick. Won’t happen again.”

Mickey abruptly tipped his head back and laughed hysterically. Ian could only watch as Mickey doubled over with laughter. 

“Homophobic prick.” He roared maniacally. “That’s a fuckin good one.”

Ian stared in dumbstruck silence as Mickey walked to his car, still laughing at the top of his voice at something Ian didn’t understand. 

“This neighborhood is fuckin weird.” Ian mused with a shake of his head and headed off to deal with his usual merry band of crack addicts and drunk drivers. 


	2. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war of words escalates and Yev is caught in the crossfire.

Ian was at his wits end with Brian. The dog seemed to be an ace short of a full deck and incapable of learning any basic commands. His day off thus far consisted of Ian repeating himself as he tried to get Brian to respond to his requests to sit, stay and fetch. The puppy was having none of it and just rolled defiantly in the dirt while Ian got more irate. If June was hot, July was like living in a furnace. Sweat broke out over Ian’s flushed pink skin and he flopped onto his back on the grass. Brian took that as an invitation and jumped all over his master, licking at his face. 

“Brian! Ugh. Stop that.” Ian giggled. 

Brian ignored him and wriggled around even more. 

“I think he might need professional obedience classes.” A disembodied voice spoke out. 

Ian sat up and looked around, smiling when he saw Yev’s head popping over the fence. 

“I think you might be right.”

“Can I come say hello to him?” Yev asked and pointed to the gate. 

“Sure. Any time.” Ian agreed and Yev darted into Ian’s yard, greeting Brian enthusiastically and dropping to the grass so the dog could greet him properly. 

“He’s so cute. I love dogs.” Yev tickled the dog’s belly. 

“I just wish he’d learn some commands.” Ian sighed heavily. “He was a police dog but he flunked the training course. I rescued him from the pound after they booted him out.”

Yev smiled warmly. “That’s a nice thing to do.”

Ian rolled his eyes. “Yeah. He only makes me regret it a couple of times a day so I think we’re doing well.”

“He’s got a lot of energy. Have you tried taking him out for a run with you?” Yev suggested. 

“And have my neck broken tripping over him?” 

“Maybe I could try.” Yev murmured and scratched behind Brian’s ears. 

“Be my guest.” Ian chuckled. “He’s all yours. Maybe the asshole will listen to you.”

Yev jumped to his feet and called for Brian to follow him. 

“Yev...look...about the other night...” Ian stammered through his words. “I didn’t mean for you to hear anything. Your dad was really pissed about it. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Yev grinned wickedly at Ian’s blush. “Don’t sweat it. My dad’s just jealous. He hasn’t gotten laid in like a year!”

Ian snorted a laugh. “Slightly worrying that you know that...”

“Maybe. We’re just closer than most fathers and sons I guess. Probably because we’re a similar mental age.” Yev shrugged with a smile. 

Ian burst into more laughter. “You’re a funny kid.”

Yev saluted and led Brian out of the yard and between the two houses. 

“I’ll have him back in an hour.” Yev called out and Ian waved. 

“And not a moment sooner.” Ian replied. 

************

Mickey heard Yev talking to Ian out in the yard but couldn’t make out what was being said. His body prickled with some unknown emotion when he heard his son laugh at something Ian was saying. Suddenly the door flew open and Yev bounded inside, closely followed by Brian the menace. 

“What the fuck? Why is that animal in my house?” Mickey glared down at the dog as it darted around sniffing all of the new scents available to him. 

Yev laughed, unconcerned. “I’m just changing and going for a run with Brian.”

“That ginger prick has you walking his dog now?” Mickey’s temper flared. 

“Calm down, Mr Angry. I asked if I could take him. Wanna come?”

“Kid, it’s a million degrees out there. I’m sweating my balls off here as it is.” Mickey shook his head. 

Yev pulled on his running shoes and called for Brian, who was busy circling Mickey’s feet in the hope the grumpy man would offer him a scratch behind the ears. 

“Good fucking luck.” Mickey snarked. “He doesn’t speak English.”

“Huh. Maybe that’s the problem...” Yev frowned and called for Brian to come outside again, just this time in Russian.

Brian didn’t move and Mickey laughed, taking pity on the animal and stroking him gently. 

“Not Russian then. Maybe he’s an actual _German_ shepherd.” Yev mused and tried again to call Brian over, speaking confidently in German. 

“Jesus. Am I awake or is this a very fucked up dream?” Mickey huffed and rubbed his eyes for effect. 

Yev kneeled in front of the dog, clipping his leash in place and then cupping his overly-fluffy face in his hands. “Brian, come.”

He led the dog outside and Mickey followed, watching them as they disappeared down the street. 

“He’s a good kid.” 

Mickey jerked with surprise when the voice broke into his silence. He reeled around and saw Ian on his driveway. Mickey stared at him but didn’t speak. 

“I apologized to him for what happened...”

“Great.” Mickey cut him off. “See ya.”

He didn’t wait around to see the shock register on Ian’s face. He calmly stomped away before closing his door and slumping against it, inhaling deeply to settle himself down. The sheer beauty of the man was knocking him sideways.

***********

Ian couldn’t understand Mickey’s problem with him. Sure, overhearing him fuck some random guy wasn’t exactly ideal but he’d apologized and the mature thing to do would be to move on. 

Yev returned with an exhausted Brian a little over an hour later and they flopped onto the grass in Ian’s yard to recover. 

“How was he?” Ian dared to ask as he tossed a bottle of water at the teenager and set a bowl down for Brian. 

“An asshole. But we knew that already.” Yev grinned and stroked Brian’s mass of fur around his neck. 

“Yup. Thanks for trying...”

“I’m not done.” Yev shook his head. “I’ll let him catch his breath and then we’re doing some training.”

Ian regarded the youngster with surprise. “Really?”

Yev nodded. “Sure. You got any treats for him? Or dry dog food?”

Ian disappeared into his house and returned with a box of dog biscuits, handing them over to Yev and waiting to see what happened next. Yev stood up and moved away from the dog until he was about two meters away. 

“Brian. Come here.” Yev called out. 

The puppy looked up with interest but he was obviously exhausted and didn’t move. Yev repeated the command in a firmer voice and Ian watched in amazement as the dog rose to his feet and padded over to Yev. 

Yev petted him on the top of his head. “Good boy, Brian! Good boy.” He rewarded his charge with a single biscuit. 

Brian was now very interested and Yev used a mix of stern commands and biscuit rewards to get him to stay, come when called and give Yev a paw when requested. All in less than half an hour. Ian was blown away. 

“Who are you, Cesar Milan?” He gaped at Yev. 

The boy screwed up his face. “Who?”

“The Dog Whisperer.”

Yev laughed. “Oh. Nah, I just did a bit of research. This breed needs a lot of exercise or they get bored. Boredom breeds disobedience. So...burn off his energy and then he’ll concentrate better.”

“You some kinda genius?” Ian laughed. 

“I googled it. Not exactly quantum physics, Ian.” 

Well that told him. 

“YEV! HOMEWORK!” Mickey yelled from the porch next door. 

Ian grinned when the youngster rolled his eyes. “Thanks for your help with him.”

“Okay if I take him out again tomorrow before school?”

“Sure.” Ian smiled. “I’ll come along too.”

“YEVGENY!” Mickey’s hollering voice sounded impatiently. 

“Alright! I heard you!” Yev snapped back and trudged to the gate. “See ya Ian.”

“Bye Yev.”

**********

Mickey wasn’t keeping tabs on the place. He really wasn’t. But he couldn’t help notice when Ian had more visitors at his house in the form of young, good-looking guys. It was like a revolving door at the redhead’s bachelor pad. First it was the slim, fair haired guy with the slightly crooked nose and piercing blue eyes. He was kinda hot in a skinny tweaker way. Then there was the younger guy with the wavy hair and a model smile who jumped on Ian’s back in the driveway, uncaring who could see them giggling and horsing around. But this guy who’d turned up today was young even for Ian’s standards. He was 16 at the very most, with perfect dark brown skin and a brilliant white smile. It made Mickey feel uncomfortable when Ian hugged the guy in the middle of the street and tugged on his arm to drag him into his house. Mickey huffed out a deep sigh and forced it to the back of his mind for now. 

A few days later, Yev was already home when Mickey got back from work. And he wasn’t alone. 

“Ay. What’s that fleabag doing here?” He snarked at his son. 

“Hey Dad.” Yev greeted, barely looking up from his spot on the living room floor where he was sitting with Brian. “I’m training him. Look, he sits and gives me his paw on demand now. Without bribery.”

Mickey saw the look of pride on his kid’s face and didn’t have the heart to burst his bubble. Even he had to admit that the dog in his house was a completely different animal to the one he’d met when his garden was trampled. 

“Come on then. Let me see.” He smiled encouragingly at Yev. 

Yev beamed happily and stood up, indicating with a hand gesture for Brian to stay where he was. The dog squirmed but did as he was told. Yev took a step away and then called for Brian to come to him, which he did with uncharacteristic calmness. 

“Sit.”

Brian complied immediately. 

“Paw.” Yev held out his hand and Brian lifted his huge paw for him. 

“Good boy, Brian!” Yev cheered and ruffled Brian’s ears. The dog licked his face. 

“Wow kiddo. You’ve done a great job with him.”

“Thanks.”

“I hope the ginger asshole is grateful.”

Yev chuckled. “Just call him Ian. He’s not an asshole. He’s really nice. And very grateful.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Sure.”

“What is your problem with him?” Yev shook his head. “He’s really cool. I know he messed up when he first moved in but that was weeks ago. You’ve gotta get over it.”

Mickey thought about the constant stream of guys traipsing through Ian’s revolving door and scowled. “I don’t gotta do anything.”

“You might even like him if you give him a chance. He’s an EMT and drives an ambulance. He used to be a medic in the army and went to Afghanistan...”

“I don’t need the guy's life story, kid.” Mickey snapped. 

Yev sighed heavily. “Come on, Brian. I gotta get you home.”

The boy and the suddenly very obedient dog headed out to the kitchen. Mickey yelled after them loudly. 

“And no hanging around. Leave the mutt and get back here.”

“Jesus Dad...when did you turn into a misery guts?” Yev slammed the back door behind him and left Mickey feeling hollow. As far as he was concerned this was just another reason to be pissed with his new neighbor. One thing he couldn’t cope with was anything affecting his relationship with his son. Yev was the only good thing in his life and nobody was ever going to change that, least of all some promiscuous douchebag with a hero complex. 

**********

Ian hugged Carl tight, not wanting to let go. 

“Need. To. Breathe.” Carl prodded Ian in the side until he was released from the death grip. 

“I’m not gonna see you for another year. Let me do my thing.” Ian pouted. 

Carl rolled his eyes and laughed. “I’m only in Toronto. It’s not like when you went off gettin’ your ass blown off on the other side of the world!”

Ian scowled. “It was my leg, not my ass.”

“I know. But ass sounds funnier. I gotta go. Kelly will flip her shit if I miss my flight.” Carl hugged Ian once more. 

“Take care of yourself. And Kelly. Take care of each other.” Ian waved and Carl took off across the street to where Debbie’s beat up piece of shit car was parked. 

Ian sighed harshly when the car pulled away with a jaunty tune blaring out from the horn. His little brother was off on a new adventure with his girl. Kelly was posted there for a year as a liaison officer in the Department of Defense and Carl was going to work at Border Control. He was quite the upstanding citizen these days - for which Ian blamed Kelly and her steady influence on his wild child younger brother. Ian was going to miss him like crazy. 

“Hey Ian. Fancy a run?”

He reeled around and found Yev stretching out his legs in preparation for his run. A smile curved Ian’s lips up. Going for a run was exactly what he needed to cheer himself up from his funk. Carl leaving the country was a good thing, it just hadn’t managed to sink in for him yet. 

“Sure. Let me change.”

Half an hour later Ian and Yev had reached the park and Yev waved towards a nearby street vendor. 

“Need water.”

Ian nodded and pulled up alongside him. When Yev purchased two bottles of water they sat down on a park bench to drink them. 

“That guy your new boyfriend?” Yev asked, with a typical lack of tact that 13 year olds seemed to have a knack for. 

“Who?” Ian frowned. 

“The guy who was leaving your place when I came outside...”

“Carl?” Ian spluttered a laugh. “He’s my brother.”

“Oh.” Yev shrugged, unconcerned. “Doesn’t look like you.”

“We’re half-brothers. Same fucked up mom, different fucked up father.” Ian replied. “He’s leaving today to move to Toronto with his girlfriend. I’m kinda sad about it.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t have any brothers or sisters but I guess that would suck.”

Ian nodded. “It does. But it’s good for him so it’s good for me too.”

Yev gulped down more water. “When is this fucking heatwave gonna end?”

“Language!” Ian laughed heartily. 

“Don’t. You sound like my grumpy ass father.” Yev muttered. “I swear, he’s getting worse the older he gets.”

“He’s only 32! That’s only a year and a bit older than me!” Ian nudged the kid with his elbow. 

“He’s 33 in a few weeks and he’s grumpy as fuck.” Yev stated. 

“Well...maybe he’s lonely? You said yourself he hasn’t gotten laid in a while.” 

Yev sighed. “Maybe. But it’s not my fault he refuses to date. It’s like my mom scarred him for life!”

“Didn’t work out too good for them huh.” 

“Fuck no.” Yev smirked. “They were definitely not right for each other!”

“How old were you when they split up?” Ian asked curiously. 

“I’m not sure they were ever really together. Not properly. I mean, they tried. When they first got married...they tried to raise me together. But then my dad went to prison and my mom divorced him. I guess I was about three.” Yev explained. 

“He went to prison?” Ian balked at the revelation, so casually thrown out there by the kid. 

“Yeah. He used to be a drug dealer. And firearms. Cleaned up his act in prison though.” Yev added. 

“Jesus.”

Yev smiled wryly. “Don’t worry. You’re safe. He moved us out here to get away from that life. He lives for the drama-free life now.”

“I’m not exactly squeaky clean either. I enlisted in the army to get away from my fucked up life.” Ian confessed. 

Yev just smiled. “I guess it worked out for you and my dad in the end right?”

It was a few days later when Ian and Yev headed out for another run, this time with Brian. The puppy was a changed man and Ian gave Yev all of the credit. 

“I don’t know how you did it but I owe you a life debt.”

“Hey. I’ve seen the movies. Nothing good ever comes from being owed a life debt.” The kid teased and made Ian laugh. 

“I volunteer at the army reserve center sometimes. They’re having their annual games in a couple of weeks. Wanna enter with me?” Ian asked him. 

Yev considered it. “What distance?”

“10k. Should be a cake walk for your ability.”

“Sure. Count me in.” Yev grinned, purposefully speeding up so Ian trailed behind. “Keep up, old man.”

**********

Mickey opened the front door and frowned automatically when he saw the Adonis from next door gracing his doorstep with a warm smile on his face. 

“Hey Mickey. Is Yev home?” 

Mickey shook his head. “Nope. Staying at his mom’s. You ain’t got any friends your own age?”

Ian stared at Mickey, who instantly looked away. He’d never been good at eye contact. 

“The fuck does that mean?” Ian’s voice was ominously quiet. 

“It means, I see the guys coming and going. They’re getting younger every time. Now you’re here looking for my kid?” Mickey snapped. 

Ian flushed with rage. “Jesus fucking Christ. You really are a homophobic piece of shit aren’t you?”

Mickey tilted his head. “I don’t...”

Ian cut him off angrily. “All gay guys are pedophiles, right? That’s what you think. Man, the amount of times I’ve heard that. The fucking worst possible stereotype...”

“HEY!” Mickey yelled. “Unless you’re gonna stick your hand up my ass and make my lips move, quit it with the ventriloquist act. I didn’t say any of that shit so don’t put words in my mouth.”

Ian was seething with anger. “Sure. Like I’d wanna be anywhere near _your_ ass.”

Mickey gasped theatrically and clutched his chest. “You wound me.”

Ian was already walking away when his hand shot out and pushed a piece of paper at Mickey’s chest. “Just give that to Yev. How you ended up with a kid like that is a fucking mystery...”

Ian was gone in an instant and Mickey was left on his porch with a really bad taste in his mouth. 

The day after his latest confrontation with the hottie next door, Mickey made the mistake of leaving his back door open while he was working on his garden. When he eventually made his way back inside he found Brian on his couch, sprawled out fast asleep and snoring. 

“What the fuck?” Mickey hissed, looking around the room for evidence Yev had snuck in unannounced. There was no sign of his son anywhere. The damned mutt had wandered in of his own accord. 

“Ay!” He snapped. “Brian!”

The dog lifted his head and his sleepy gaze fell on Mickey. 

“You gotta go. This ain’t your house.”

Brian rested his head on his paws and looked at Mickey balefully. 

“Oh no. Don’t gimme the eyes. They won’t work on me.” 

Slow blinking. A huge yawn. More blinking. 

“Fuck it. Stay there for all I care.” Mickey huffed and stomped off to take a shower. Brian was flat out asleep when he got back so Mickey just muttered to himself about piss-taking animals and their piss-taking owners, while making himself comfortable next to the huge hairball. 

The following weekend arrived and Yev was catching up on his homework while Mickey made dinner. They chatted back and forth about their respective weeks and Mickey told him about Brian making himself at home in their living room. 

“He’s cute. And he likes you.” Yev grinned. 

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Maybe you could train him to stay in his own house next.”

“Stop pretending you don’t like him too.”

Mickey didn’t respond and got on with slicing up the peppers for their salad. 

Yev appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. 

“What’s this?” He held a piece of paper in his hand. 

Mickey’s heart thudded in his chest. “Uh...”

“It’s the consent form for the run Ian invited me to...” Yev answered his own question, peering at his father in dismay. 

“So?”

“So why didn’t you give it to me and why was it stuffed in a magazine?” Yev glowered. 

“Listen kiddo, I think it’s great that you’re serious about running and keeping fit. But I don’t think hanging around with Ian is a good idea.” Mickey said quietly. 

“What?”

“It’s a bit weird, isn’t it? I mean...he’s a grown man and you’re 13. Why is he hanging around like this?” Mickey closed his eyes, hating himself for even thinking something like that. 

If he was honest, he didn’t think for a single second that Ian had any nefarious ulterior motive for spending time with Yev. Mickey knew his son was a mature and engaging kid who could hold a conversation better than most adults he knew. But he had to think fast and this was the best he could come up with. Because he really didn’t know how he was going to keep a lid on the agonisingly raging crush he had on the sexy ginger prick next door. 

“I can’t believe you would even think that. Ian would never...I can’t even say it. Jesus Dad!”

“I don’t gotta explain myself to you. You’re not going and that’s final.”

“Not going? To the race?” Yev gaped. 

“Nope. You need to concentrate on school.”

“I finish for the summer next week!”

“Yev! I’m the parent, you’re the kid. I say no and you accept it. End of story.” Mickey snapped and cringed internally when Yev’s face pinched in pain. They’d never been the type of father and son to argue over stuff like this. It was fucking painful. 

“I think I’m gonna stay with Mom this weekend.” Yev said quietly and left the kitchen. 

“Yev! Wait...”

The front door slamming told Mickey all he needed to know. He had royally fucked up. 

It was almost midnight and Mickey was slumped on the sofa with a beer in his hand and Brian stretched out along his side. 

“Where does Ian think you are?” He asked the dog. 

Brian shuffled around to get more comfortable. 

“Typical. Use me as a pillow but won’t answer a simple fucking question.” Mickey scratched his ears and Brian arched into his touch as he slept. 

“I messed up. The kid looked at me like I was crazy. Am I crazy?”

“You are talking to dog. Of course you are crazy.”

For one very split second, Mickey thought Brian had actually answered him. In the next split second he was ready to hand himself in for sectioning. But a gentle cough made him realize he had a visitor and he leapt off the couch, dislodging a very confused Brian, and gasped for breath. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He shrieked. 

Svetlana stared at him with her ice cold eyes. “Door was open. Is no wonder you have animals roaming your house.”

“You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Do not be drama queen, Misha.”

“What’s going on? Where’s Yev? Is he okay?” Mickey hung his head.

“He is upset.” Svetlana didn’t sugar coat it. “But I explain why you are worried. He is a good boy. Sees the best in people.”

Mickey nodded. “I know...”

“But you do not think this Ian is a danger to our Zhenya. Not really.”

“No.” Mickey admitted sadly. 

Svetlana smiled. “Of course not. The man would be buried under your violets by now if you think he is able to hurt our boy.”

Mickey scoffed a laugh. “Yeah.”

“So why? Why tell Zhenya he cannot do the race?”

Her question cut him open and he sighed heavily. “I...I just...I don’t know.”

Svetlana fixed him with another frosty stare. “I would think you should try to be friendly with this man. How often do you have a handsome gay man turn up at your door?”

Mickey blushed. “How’d you know he’s handsome?”

Svetlana laughed darkly. “Of course he is.”

“I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing, Lana.”

Mickey’s confession made her soften and she stepped closer to him. 

“I signed the consent form. Zhenya will do the race with Ian. And you will be there to cheer him on.” She said quietly but firmly. 

Mickey nodded shyly. “Okay.”

“And you call a truce with this man. Perhaps you do not see it but this could be good for you. If not as a lover, perhaps an ally. A friend even.” She added and whirled away before Mickey could argue. 

“See ya.” He waved at fresh air and glanced at Brian. “That was my ex-wife. Absolute fruit loop.”

Brian tilted his head and gave Mickey an almost disbelieving look before he curled up in a ball on the couch. 

“Guess you’re staying then.” Mickey muttered and settled back next to the floof monster. 


	3. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all going so well but it’s not long before it’s back to square one in neighbor wars.

“Go Yev! Come on!” Mickey shouted at the top of his lungs when his son came into view. 

The teenager was running faster than Mickey could ever hope to achieve, at any age. He really was something special. Ian was alongside him and Mickey could see the proud smile on his face, their lips moving as they encouraged each other to the finish line where Mickey stood waiting for them behind the barrier. Mickey felt the fizzing of pride in his chest when Yev tore through the finish. 

“Yes!! That’s my kid!” He bounced on the balls of his feet and clapped wildly. 

“Your kid is fast.” A middle-aged man in army fatigues beside him smiled at him. 

“Yeah.” Mickey beamed and waved when Yev spotted him. The youngster was bent at the waist as he caught his breath. Ian patted him on the back and handed him a bottle of water. Mickey made his way closer and waited for Yev to regain the ability to speak. 

“Hi. Dad. Sorry. Need. A. Minute.”

Mickey chuckled and ruffled his son’s sweaty hair. “Take your time. That was some race, kiddo. You smashed it.”

“Did I do it?” Yev grinned at Ian, then glanced back at Mickey. “I was aiming for sub-50 minutes.”

Ian clicked his sports watch and a huge grin lit up his face. “Like your dad said, you smashed it. 45:48. Well done!”

Yev found a burst of energy and jumped into Mickey’s arms as he hugged him tightly. 

“Jesus Yev. You averaged 4.35 minutes.” Ian added in amazement. 

“You can run 1k in four and a half minutes?” Mickey was dumbstruck. 

“Apparently so. My best before today was over five minutes.” Yev grinned happily. 

“Awesome. I’m proud of you kid.”

“Thanks Dad...I’m gonna say hi to Mom and Nika.” 

Before Mickey could respond to ask Yev where Svetlana was, since he hadn’t actually seen her anywhere, the boy was gone in the crowd of race finishers and leaving Mickey alone with Ian. 

_Hold it together_, Mickey’s inner monologue coached him. Ian wasn’t helping matters by being dressed in loose black shorts and a white vest that showed off his crazy hot arms. With sweat dripping all over his flushed pink skin, Mickey couldn’t help wondering if this was what Ian looked like after a round of wild sex. He really would like to know. 

“Uh...um...”

“It’s okay Mickey. We don’t have to stay and chat.” Ian smirked. 

Mickey set his gaze firmly on Ian. “I wanted to say thanks.”

“Oh?”

“For everything you’ve done for Yev. I admit, it kinda rankled that he has all this shit in common with you when I’m only likely to run when the cops are chasing me...”

Ian snorted a laugh and Mickey risked a smile in response. 

“...but I’m glad you and him are doing well. So thanks. I appreciate it.”

Ian grinned back. “It’s fine. He’s a good kid.”

“Yeah.”

They lapsed into silence for a few seconds and Ian winced, rubbing at his left thigh. 

“You alright?” Mickey asked, scratching at the back of his neck. 

Ian grimaced but nodded, lifting the hem of his shorts to reveal more pale, freckled skin. “Yeah. Old army injury.” 

Mickey had seen enough gunshot wounds in his life to recognize one this close up. 

“You got shot?”

“Couple of years ago. Bit fucked up really. Spent three tours of Afghanistan fighting insurgents and dodging land mines just to get hit by a rogue sniper in the parking lot of a shopping mall in Kabul a week before I was due to come home.”

“Jesus.” Mickey exhaled slowly. “Still hurt?”

“Only when I push myself too hard.” Ian chuckled. “And today...yep.”

“Come on, I’ll give you a ride home.”

Mickey walked away before Ian could agree or object. 

**********

Ian wasn’t sure how it happened but he seemed to have fallen into a pleasant neighborly sort of routine with Mickey. They exchanged hellos as they passed in the street, shared a few cordial words when they were both in their back yards and generally just seemed to lose some of the animosity that previously consumed them. Yev was still helping take care of Brian when he worked long shifts. 

“I’m gonna have to start charging him rent.” Mickey interrupted Ian’s daydream (ironically, about him, naked and spread out on his perfect green lawn just waiting for Ian to touch him) and nodded to Brian. 

“Huh?” Ian frowned in confusion. 

“He stays at my place as much as he does home.” Mickey smiled, with no malice in his tone. 

“I know...I really appreciate Yev taking care of him while I work. I’ve been picking up double shifts so it’s good to know Brian is okay.” Ian replied. 

Mickey looked confused. “Yev? I’m talking about the nights Yev ain’t around. Your overgrown cuddle factory helps himself to my couch.”

Ian’s jaw dropped. “He does?”

“Sure. Didn’t you ever wonder where he was?” Mickey laughed. 

Ian started to giggle. “I just assumed he was with Yev. That’s kinda how it’s been. Wow. Where’s the loyalty, Brian?”

“What the fuck kinda name is Brian for a dog?” Mickey scoffed and stuck his tongue out at the dog when he lifted his head at the sound of his name. 

“My brother, Liam, named him. He’s a Family Guy fan. You might’ve seen him actually. He’s one of the young guys you would’ve seen coming and going.” Ian smirked smugly. 

Mickey rightfully blushed. “Uh...right.”

“In fact, they all would’ve been my brothers. Since I haven’t brought a guy home since I traumatized a 13 year old. Liam is the youngest. He’s 17. And black. That’s a long story. Carl is the middle brother. The one who got the good looks. He’s just moved to Toronto. And Lip is my older brother. He’s 33, shaved head, looks a little like he does crystal meth. He doesn’t. He’s just got a young kid keeping him up at night.”

Mickey nodded slowly, the understanding dawning that each of the guys he’d seen recently were actually Ian’s family and not a revolving contingent of fuck buddies. 

“I see. In fairness to Yev, he wasn’t traumatized. It was me freaking out. Turns out I’m an overprotective asshole father.”

Ian’s face split into a smile. “That’s cool. I’m kinda jealous actually. My dad wouldn’t give a shit.”

“Same. Anyway...gotta get to work. This city ain’t gonna gentrify itself.” Mickey joked. 

Ian called out to him when he was nearly at the gate. “Hey Mickey...”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you let him? Brian, I mean. Why’d you let him stay?”

Mickey smiled shyly and Ian wanted to grab him and kiss the shyness right out of him. “I dunno how the fuck it happened, but I kinda like the little asshole.”

Ian threw his head back and laughed. “Me too.”

**********

“I was the fastest in my age category! I finished 194th overall! Out of THREE THOUSAND runners!” Yev was crawling out of his skin with excitement. 

Mickey gazed at him blankly. “Is that good?”

Yev gasped indignantly. “Dad! It’s amazing! It’s so...you’re winding me up, aren’t you?”

Mickey broke into a huge smile and loop his arm around Yev’s neck, dragging him into his side and kissing the side of his head. “Of course I am! Yev, you’re fucking amazing. I’m so proud of you.”

“Jesus. You’re not gonna cry are you?” Yev teased. 

Mickey’s smile froze, blink and you’d miss it, before he chuckled quietly. Yev didn’t need to know how different his childhood was compared to Mickey’s, and how the very thought of Terry being there to cheer Mickey on for absolutely _anything_ was so alien it couldn’t be believed. 

“Come on, let’s hit up Sizzlers for dinner. Celebrate your athletic prowess.” Mickey tickled Yev’s ribs and made him squirm. 

“Oh cool! Steak!” Yev grinned. “Can I invite Ian? It was kinda his achievement too...”

Mickey wracked his brains for a reason to say no. Somehow he didn’t think “_sorry kid, I’m not sure I’d actually be able to eat in front of the guy since all I’ve done for the last few weeks is picture him naked while he bangs me from behind_” would quite cut it with his son. 

“Sure. Why not?” He replied weakly and cringed to himself when Yev darted away to Ian’s place. 

Sizzlers was pretty busy but the three of them got a table quickly and ordered their meals. Mickey was tense but working very hard to keep that fact to himself. It was going well so far, except Ian’s knee kept brushing his under the table and sending electrical currents through his whole body. Yev was keeping the whole thing going with his boundless energy and constant chatter. 

“He doesn’t get the chatterbox thing from you, huh?” Ian smirked wryly when Yev was in the restroom after they’d finished up eating. 

“Nope.” Mickey retorted. “Dunno where he gets it from. Kid couldn’t speak English until he was about five...”

“No shit!”

Mickey smiled. “Seriously. I had a kid that I had to communicate with using hand gestures and pictures.”

“How come?” Ian leaned in, his elbows on the table as he moved closer. 

Mickey felt like he was going to spontaneously combust. “His mom is Russian. I wasn’t around much when he was learning the speak, so he learned Russian first.”

“That’s pretty fucking cool.” Ian grinned. “He’s so fucking smart.”

“Tell me about it. You try parenting a kid who is smarter than you.” 

Their chat was interrupted by Yev coming back to his seat and tapping Mickey on the arm and leaning his head toward the back of the restaurant. 

“Dad. Don’t look now but I’m sure that’s the guy you went on a date with last year.”

It was like time stood still. Yev’s casual statement hung in the air, suspended for all to see and digest like it was part of their meal. 

“Uh...” Mickey stammered and looked around surreptitiously. Sure enough, Mike the insurance salesman was by the bar with a glass of beer in front of him. 

“You know, the really boring one. Wanted us to get insurance for _everything_...” Yev rambled on, completely unaware that Ian was boring a hole in Mickey’s forehead. 

“Mike. Yeah. I see.” Mickey coughed. 

“Mickey and Mikey was never gonna work out though.” Yev laughed and slurped on his soda. 

“Yev! Give it a rest...” Mickey hissed. 

The youngster fell silent and Mickey almost immediately wished he’d kept talking. The heavy silence from Ian was killing him. It didn’t last long. Ian pretty quickly worked out what he wanted to say. 

“Hold up. You’re _gay_?”

It was said with such disbelief. Such contempt. 

Yev’s eyes widened to comic proportions. “Oh shit.” He mumbled under his breath. 

Mickey shot his son a glare. “Language.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know he didn’t know. I mean...I thought he knew. It’s not a secret.”

Yev’s rambling was headache-inducing. Mickey held up his head to shush him. 

“It’s not a secret.” He assured him. 

Ian gaped at Mickey. “You let me think you hated gays. You let me call you homophobic.”

“Well if I pointed out every time someone said something wrong I wouldn’t have much time left in my day.” Mickey rolled his eyes. 

Ian’s jaw twitched and Mickey knew he was pissed off. 

“How long were you going to let me believe that? I bet you were having a good laugh behind my back.” Ian accused. 

Mickey wiped his mouth with his hand. “Look, it’s nobody’s business so I don’t shout it from the rooftops like some Broadway musical. It’s my life. My personal life. Nobody was laughing at you.”

Ian stood up, reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of twenties. With a dramatic flourish he dropped them on the table. 

“Maybe I got the homophobic part wrong but I was bang on the money when I called you a prick.” He snapped and headed to the door with a brief goodbye to Yev. 

Mickey stared after him in moody silence. 

“That went well.” Yev commented to nobody in particular. 

**********

With their truce over it was back to square one, with Ian resolutely ignoring Mickey at every turn. He still went for morning runs with Yev but they avoided the subject of Mickey Milkovich altogether, including his sexuality. Ian noticed Brian still disappeared next door from time to time, even when Yev wasn’t there, so he assumed Mickey wasn’t taking their failure to communicate out on the puppy. It was one giant clusterfuck. He felt lied to. Humiliated. In some weird way, betrayed. It felt strange to feel that way about someone he’d only known existed for a short time and had been sort-of-friends with for even less time. But the heavy sadness settling in the pit of his stomach was the same feeling of betrayal he’d felt before in his life. But he knew Mickey was a complex creature and he needed to decide if the beauty and pull of the man was enough to keep him from ripping him a new asshole. And not in a positive, life-affirming way. 

So with all that on his mind, even when he was trying not to think about it, Ian carried on regardless. That was until Yev burst out of the front door at his house, covered in blood and whiter than a human should ever be, when Ian was arriving home from dinner with his siblings. 

“Ian. Help. Ian...” 

Ian ran up to the porch, frantically scanning Yev for injury. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“It’s my dad. Kitchen. He needs help.” Yev trembled and grabbed Ian by the arm, dragging him into the house. 

The kitchen looked like a crime scene. Mickey was on the floor with blood all over him. It was all over the tiled floor and splattered up the kitchen units. Across the room on the floor was a knife with blade about six inches long, covered in blood. 

“Fuck.” Ian exhaled and dropped to his knees. “What happened?”

“He was making dinner. I was right here talking to him. Then he starting having a seizure and the knife slipped.”

Ian assessed Mickey’s prone body and found the blood was coming from a small but deep knife wound to his abdomen. It was just to the left of his belly button and spewing blood out at a rapid rate. 

“Okay Yev. You’re gonna have to help me out here.” Ian said while he grabbed a towel from the kitchen counter and used it to cover the wound. 

The teenager was frozen to the spot and Ian knew he wasn’t taking anything in. 

“YEV!” He shouted and Mickey groaned at the noise. 

Ian’s heart leapt. That was a good sign. 

“Yev. Look at me.”

When the youngster met his gaze, Ian continued and reeled off his requests. 

“Go next door. In the hallway closet is a black bag. That’s my medical kit. Bring it to me quickly. Run, Yev.”

Yev ran out of the house and left Ian alone with Mickey, who was drifting in and out of consciousness. The blood loss was a cause for concern. Ian pressed down on the now blood-soaked towel as he used his cell phone to call for an ambulance. Once he knew one had been dispatched he hung up and got to work on saving Mickey’s life. 

Yev returned with the bag and Ian immediately unpacked what he needed. He used sterile packing to fill the knife wound and reduce the blood flow. He injected him with a coagulant and made him comfortable, just as sirens blared down the street. 

“Go wave them down Yev.”

Again, Yev leapt into action and a couple of minutes later the kitchen was crowded with people. 

Ian knew the first responders. Louis and Baxter were two of the best so Mickey was in good hands. They took over so Ian stepped back and held Yev in his arms. The boy was shivering with fear. 

“Is he going to die?” Yev stuttered around a sob. 

Ian tilted Yev’s chin up so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “Listen to me. He’s going to be fine. You did great.”

Yev clung to Ian tightly as Louis and Baxter did their job. 

“This was from a seizure?” Baxter asked, taking in his bloodied surroundings. 

Yev bit his lip and nodded. “He has epilepsy. He was holding the knife and starting to have a fit. He fell on it...then pulled it out...”

Ian rubbed his back firmly, grounding him to reality. 

Baxter nodded. “We’re good to go.”

“Can I go with him?” Yev blurted out. “I don’t want him to be alone.”

Ian met Baxter’s eye and nodded. The older man sighed. “Fine. Ian, you ride in the back and the kid is up front.”

“Thanks Bax.” Ian exhaled. 

**********

When Mickey opened his eyes he was met with the harsh artificial lights of a hospital ward. He couldn’t remember much but the distinct pain in his side brought back enough of a memory for him to jerk in panic. The pain shot through him and he gasped. 

“Hey! Take it easy!” A voice snapped at him. 

“Ian?” Mickey croaked. 

“The one and only.” The voice replied. “You really had to nearly kill yourself just so I’d talk to you again huh?”

Mickey laughed involuntarily and tried to open his eyes properly. “What happened?”

“You had a seizure while you were holding a knife. Yev got me.”

“Fuck.” Mickey groaned. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. My brother, Lip, is here. They’re out in the hallway playing poker. Lip will take care of him.” Ian explained. 

Mickey smiled weakly. “Thanks. I owe you.”

Ian shook his head with a smile. “A wise young man once told me, nothing good comes from being owed a life debt.”

“That’s probably true.” Mickey agreed. “So...how bad is it?”

Ian gave him a gentle smile. “You lost a lot of blood but you’re going to be fine.”

Mickey nodded. “Thanks.”

They fell silent and Mickey closed his eyes. Ian didn’t know if he was asleep at first but when Mickey spoke he knew the older man wasn’t going to rest so easily. 

“Yev...did he freak out? He hasn’t seen me have a big seizure before...”

Ian rested his hand on Mickey’s bare arm. “Mickey...he was amazing. Absolutely amazing. That kid is just...fuck...he blows my mind.”

Mickey laughed shallowly. “I don’t deserve him...but I ain’t giving him back.”

“You have seizures often? Yev said its epilepsy.” Ian quizzed gently. 

Mickey’s eyes fluttered open and closed then open again. “Not too often. My meds take care of it most of the time.”

“You had it for a while?”

“Since I was 18.” Mickey said and seemed to weigh something up. Ian waited patiently and Mickey finally decided to speak up. 

“My Dad came home early and found me fooling around with a kid from the neighborhood. He pistol whipped me. Nearly killed me. Anyway...the brain damage gave me epilepsy.”

Ian stared and stared at the man in the hospital bed. He hoped he would say more. Elaborate on the horrific story he’d just told in the hope that Ian could make sense of it. 

“Holy shit.” Ian exhaled. “Holy fucking shit.”

Mickey gave a twisted smile. “It’s not all bad. I got Yev.”

Before Ian could begin to pick that statement apart, the boy in question appeared in the room. 

“Hey Dad.” Yev greeted, completely casually. 

“Sorry I scared you kiddo.” Mickey licked his dry lips. 

Yev perched on the bed beside his father. “It’s not your fault.”

Mickey shrugged. “It’s my job to look after you...”

Yev leaned down and curled his body carefully around Mickey. “I love you, Dad.”

“Jesus. You’re not going to cry are you?” Mickey retorted and made Ian gasp loudly at the harsh statement. 

Yev burst into almost hysterical laughter and shook his head. “No. I’m not gonna cry.”

Mickey smiled and patted Yev’s hand as it rested on his arm. “You can if you want. I won’t tell anyone.”

Yev looked completely strung out and Mickey was on the verge of falling asleep himself. 

“You need to call your mom to pick you up.”

Yev shook his head. “Ian said I can stay with him and Brian.”

Mickey glanced at Ian, who stared back in challenge. The older man smiled tiredly. 

“That okay with you?” 

Ian relaxed into a smile. “Of course. I’ll bring him back tomorrow when they let you out.”

“Right. Thanks.” Mickey answered and ran his hand down Yev’s back. “Okay kid. Time to go.”

Yev hugged Mickey as tightly as he could without bursting his stitches. 

“I love you too.” Mickey whispered to his son as he prepared to leave. 

Ian led Yev to the door of the hospital room. 

“Ian?” Mickey croaked out. 

The beautiful redhead turned to Mickey. “Hmm?”

“Thank you. For putting me first, ahead of all our differences. Thank you.”

Ian’s responding smile was huge and beautiful. “My pleasure.”

Mickey watched him leave. This beautiful man that had Mickey drooling from his mouth and his cock at the same time. The man he hadn’t known for long but was comfortable leaving his son alone with for the night. For the first time in a while, Mickey felt like everything was going to be alright. 


	4. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey doesn’t cope well with convalescence. Ian learns a little more about his neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is dialogue-heavy as Mickey uses his words.

In the weeks that passed since his seizure, Mickey had a lot of time to reflect on his life. He was signed off work for a minimum of six weeks so he had nothing to do but stay home and rest. Yev was around every day to keep him company and Mickey felt guilty that he was wasting his summer break with him when he should be out with his friends and having fun. Yev wouldn’t hear of it. He wanted to be with his father. Ian told Mickey one day that Yev was scared he was going to die when he hurt himself and so he was probably just a little clingier than usual. 

Ian was another thing Mickey was reflecting on. Their past encounters were a complete mind-fuck. It was one misunderstanding after another and if Mickey was honest, which he could be in the comfort of his own mind, he needed to move beyond it. His feelings towards Ian had shifted since his short hospital vacation. The man he had salivated over on a strictly aesthetic level was now the man he wanted to fuck _and_ pass the time of day with. He was finally starting to see what Yev saw. Ian was a cool guy. Funny, articulate and beautiful. And seemingly completely disinterested in Mickey as a fellow gay man. Great. Not that Mickey would know was to do if Ian was interested. That was actually a way more terrifying thought altogether. 

Now it was September. Yev was back to school and not hovering around so much. Mickey was still at home, not able to work until his doctor gave the go ahead. That was at least another couple of weeks off, even though Mickey felt good as new. The knife managed to miss all of his major organs and only nicked a fairly large blood vessel. That meant he had no long term damage but lost almost 20% of his blood supply all over his kitchen floor. No wonder Yev was freaked out. But with a fresh supply pumped in and a few stitches Mickey made it home, with a gentle reminder from the doctor that donating blood was everyone’s responsibility and you never know when you might need the gift of life. 

**********

“Hey Mickey. You’re looking well.” Ian greeted when Mickey was sitting on his back porch, gazing at his disaster of a garden. He wasn’t able to keep on top of it when he was incapacitated so it had been left to ruin. 

“Hmm. Thanks.” Mickey sighed. 

Ian tentatively moved closer and pointed to the step beside Mickey. “May I?”

“You may.” Mickey smirked. 

Ian chuckled at the formality as he sat down. How could you be formal with the guy that almost bled out in front of you?

“What’s up?” He asked softly. 

Mickey cocked his head. “Hmm?”

“You’re miles away.”

“I’m bored out of my fucking mind.” Mickey confessed. “The doctor my employer got me through their insurance won’t sign me off to work for at least another couple of weeks. I’m just sitting around.”

Ian nodded. “I get it. My shift rotation means I get four days off every couple of weeks. I’m ready to climb the walls by the end of the second day. God knows how you must be feeling.”

Ian got up and walked away, back into his own house, leaving Mickey staring after him in bemusement. But just a second later Ian was back with two bottles of Bud. He opened one and passed it off to Mickey before joining him back on the step. 

“Day drinking.” Mickey mused aloud. “Being off work has some advantages, I guess.”

Ian chuckled. “Damn right. Cheers. To your good health.”

Mickey tapped the neck of his bottle against Ian’s and took a long swig. “Cheers.”

“Has it been your birthday yet?” Ian suddenly asked as if he remembered something. 

Mickey cut his gaze sideways. “Huh?”

“Yev said a while back that your birthday was coming up. Did I miss it?”

Mickey smirked. “Yeah. I missed it too. It was when I was in hospital. August 10th.”

“Oh fuck. Sorry Mickey.” Ian cringed, feeling mortified that the day had come and gone with no acknowledgment. 

“Hey, better in the hospital than the morgue right?” Mickey chuckled. “Besides, 33 ain’t exactly a milestone.”

“They’re all milestones.” Ian argued gently. 

“Well don’t worry about it.” Mickey replied. “Yev made me a double chocolate fudge cake and sang happy birthday to me when I got home. Nothing else I’d rather do to celebrate.” 

“What about your family?” Ian probed. At this point he felt like he could relax more around Mickey and didn’t feel like he’d get his head bitten off. 

“Yev is my family. That’s it.” Mickey answered softly. “I got a sister, Mandy, but she’s off chasing after her latest dickhead boyfriend in some god forsaken town in Minnesota. She’ll be back. Eventually. She always comes back.”

“Right.” Ian murmured. He didn’t want to openly ask about what Mickey told him in the hospital, about how he got epilepsy. He hoped Mickey was offer that up himself. 

“I got a few brothers too. But they don’t really know how to be around me. Iggy is okay with it...but he’s locked up for another year. The others just don’t seem to...I dunno. I guess growing up in our house meant you couldn’t handle it when your kid brother is outed as a fag.”

Ian winced at the terminology. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Mickey shrugged and drained his beer. “And obviously, my sperm donor ain’t around.”

“Guess not.” Ian murmured. “Anything happen to him for what he did to you?”

Mickey smiled. Ian loved it when Mickey smiled. It was quite rare but when it happened it was like an explosion of light. His lips would pull back and show off his perfect teeth. His eyes would sparkle like sapphires. His cheeks would bunch up adorably. But this wasn’t that kind of smile and it wrenched Ian’s gut to see a different look on his face and in his eyes. This smile was dark. Almost evil. It didn’t suit Mickey. 

“Police raided the house and found his gun stash and his drugs. It was his third strike.”

Ian smiled back softly. “Anonymous tip off?”

Mickey shrugged again. “Who knows? Some people are just unlucky, right?”

“Right.” Ian laughed. 

“Your roof tiles need fixed up before winter comes. I’ll do it tomorrow.” Mickey announced casually and Ian gaped at him. 

“What? No! You need to rest.”

Mickey narrowed his eyes into a condescending glare. “I need to not spend another day staring at the same four walls. Even Brian is sick of my funk. I left the door open for him the last few nights and he hasn’t been in.”

Ian laughed at the absurdity of Mickey getting pissed off that a dog he didn’t even want hanging around was now ignoring him.

“Fine.” Ian relented. “But I’m supervising.”

“Don’t trust me?” Mickey arched his brow teasingly. 

“To fix my roof tiles? Yes. To not cause yourself serious injury because you climbed on my roof too soon? Not even a little bit.”

Micky tried to look stern but his scowl slipped and he laughed lightly. “Sure.”

“I gotta walk the devil dog.” Ian stood up and stretched his arms above his head. 

“He’s not so bad.” Mickey told him softly. 

“I know.” Ian winked and left Mickey sitting out on his porch, smiling to himself. 

**********

Mickey stripped off his vest so he was only wearing a pair of his work-issue cargo shorts while he worked on Ian’s roof. It wasn’t a big job, something he could do in his sleep, but Ian was watching him like a hawk so he decided to put on a bit of a show. He’d always been on the short side and didn’t really think much of his body. It was, at best, nothing to write home about. When he was in prison the grounds work and the gym helped to buff him up and now he had strong arms and a flat, toned stomach. It didn’t matter what he did though, his hips still seemed to have a softness to them. It didn’t really bother him so taking his top off in front of Ian wasn’t an issue. In fact, he appreciative glance he got when Ian thought he wasn’t looking was enough to lift his mood right out of the doldrums. 

“It’s looking good.” Ian’s voice drifted up from the ground level. 

Mickey did a double take. “What now?”

“Your scar. It’s healing well.”

Mickey’s left hand moved lower so his fingertips brushed the inch wide patch of livid red skin. It tingled under his touch. He nodded once at Ian’s comment. “Yeah. I’m lucky.”

He got back to work and finished the job quickly. When he was back on solid ground Ian handed him a bottle of beer. 

“Thanks.”

“No. Thank you. The roof looks better already.” Ian grinned. 

Mickey wiped the residual sweat from his brow. “Should hold up for the winter.”

Ian pointed to the porch bench and they sat down. “So, how’s Yev doing?”

Mickey gulped the beer down. “He’s doing good. He doesn’t hang around watching me like a hawk so much now.”

Ian grinned. “Good. He just got a fright.”

Mickey’s stomach churned painfully at the thought of Yev being terrified. “Me too. But I’ve had more experience than him so...”

“You’ve hurt yourself before?” Ian asked softly. 

Mickey chuckled darkly. “Oh yeah. I didn’t manage the epilepsy very well when I first got the diagnosis. Didn’t keep track of my meds. When I was about 20 it all caught up with me and I had a seizure...fell down a full flight of stairs...broke my collarbone...got a concussion. And that was before I had insurance.”

“Yikes.” Ian snorted. 

“Yev was too young to remember it. And over the years he’s only ever seen small seizures. The kind where I get enough time to get somewhere safe and wait for it to pass. This was his first real taste of how fucked it can get.”

Mickey quietened, suddenly hyper aware that this was the most talking he’d done in a very long time. It made him uncomfortable to talk about himself so much, but with Ian it all came spilling out like he was priest and Mickey was at confession. 

“Well you don’t need to worry. He knew exactly what to do.” Ian smiled reassuringly. 

“I just wish he didn’t need to know.” Mickey admitted sadly. 

“Another beer?” Ian asked. “It’s been nice talking with you. Civilly, I mean.”

Mickey smiled and blushed. “Nah. I’m good thanks. I got some things to take care of.”

Ian nodded. “Sure.”

They stood and Ian held out his hand, which Mickey gazed at for a second before shaking it. 

“Thanks.” Ian murmured. “For your help.”

“Anytime.” Mickey replied and hurried into his own house. 

That thing he needed to take care of was throbbing in his pants and if he didn’t get some relief soon he would go crazy. 

**********

Ever since Yev stayed at Ian’s house when Mickey was in hospital, he’d taken to hanging out with him at his house after school before his dad finished work. When Mickey went back to work at the end of September Yev found himself back at Ian’s place a few evenings a week. Brian loved the extra attention from the teenager and Yev loved the unconditional adoration from the dog. 

“Ian...you’re gay, right?”

Ian looked up from where he was stirring spaghetti sauce on the hob. “Nah. I just help them out when they’re busy.”

Yev giggled. “They must be busy all the time huh.”

“Every damn day. Why’d you ask?”

“Do you think my dad is hot?”

Ian nearly choked on his own tongue. “What?”

“My dad. Do you think he’s hot?” Yev repeated, without guile. 

“Yev...I’m not sure...um...this isn’t really appropriate...” Ian stammered his way through the words. 

“That’s not a no.” 

“Smart ass.” 

“I just worry about him. I don’t want him to be alone.” Yev sighed heavily. 

“He’s not alone.” Ian replied. “He’s got you.”

Yev rolled his eyes. “Not quite what I meant.”

Ian laughed softly. “You want him to date. Meet someone. Settle down.”

“Bingo.” Yev smirked. “You interested?”

This time Ian spluttered loudly and choked on his saliva. “_What_?”

Yev laughed hysterically. “Your face! I’m kidding. Jesus, you’d end up killing each other before the first date was done.”

Ian tried to ignore the flash of discomfort in his gut at Yev’s dismissal of Ian as a potential suitor for his father. 

“I just wondered if you had any ideas on how I can get him out there meeting guys. He’s a catch, you know. If you can look past his grumpiness. And his moody silences. And how he hates people...”

Ian giggled quietly, amused at how well Yev knew his dad. It trailed off somewhat when the discomfort returned to his gut. Because, actually, Ian could look beyond all of those things. And that was a bit scary. 

“I’m sorry Yev. It’s up to him when he wants to meet guys. Some people don’t want help. And I think Mickey is one of those people.”

Yev dropped his head onto the breakfast bar with a resounding thud. “I had a feeling you were going to say that.”


	5. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian’s mind is blown and Yev plays matchmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slow burn continues. Sorry about that.

Following the heatwave summer, October and its cooler temperatures was a blessing. Ian and Yev could run further and faster. Their regular training kept them in good shape so they started signing up for more competitive races, some of which weren’t scheduled until the following year. That made Mickey feel strange. Ian was going to be in his life for the long term, regardless of how he was personally involved. It made him happy and unsettled at the same time. His feelings for Ian seemed to have multiplied at a rate that terrified the life out of him but had no hope of controlling. His heart beat faster every time he caught a glimpse of the fiery red hair of the man next door. His palms went clammy when Ian spoke to him, which was all the time now because apparently they were buddies. Mickey had never really had a friend before. With only fourteen months between him and Iggy in age they stuck together throughout their short school career, especially when Iggy was held back a grade when he didn’t graduate junior high. Mickey didn’t need friends. Didn’t want them. Not when they had a chance of guessing his big secret. That worked fine when he was 12 years old. But once he dragged himself out of the closet and became an adult he was left with no clue how to form relationships with strangers, platonic, romantic or otherwise. He’d screwed himself over in his quest to remain a closed book. Ian didn’t seem to notice his reservations about becoming friends. He marched on with his easy going way, dragging Mickey along for the ride with no obvious signs of seeing that he was affecting Mickey on a very deep level. 

“It’s a shame you don’t fancy Ian.” Yev said flippantly as he brushed Brian’s thick fur with the new wire comb he’d bought with his allowance. 

“Oh really.” Mickey swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. “A shame for who?”

“You.” Yev replied, still not making eye contact with his father. “I mean...how often do gay guys drop into your lap like he did?”

Mickey raised his brows. “He dropped in my lap? Did I miss that part? Damn...”

Yev rolled his eyes and gave a withering glare. “You know what I mean. You don’t exactly look for dates...”

Mickey laughed, almost nervously. “I know. It’s almost like a full time job, a part time dog and a wise ass kid doesn’t take up much time right?”

“Well if you don’t want to die alone you need to get cracking.” Yev said with a straight face, although his mouth twitched after a moment. 

“Thanks for the warning kiddo. I’ll take your feedback on board.” Mickey stalked off to the kitchen, leaving Yev to gaze after him with a very Milkovich smirk on his face. 

**********

When Ian called over to Mickey’s to see if Brian had any intention of returning home for his dinner, he was surprised to hear Mickey yell for Ian to let himself in. The redhead found his neighbor on the couch wearing black-rimmed glasses with a laptop on his knees and Brian curled up against him, dreaming about chasing cats if his twitching paws was anything to go by. Ian had never seen Mickey wearing glasses before. He felt like he’d been missing out. 

“Hey Mick.” He greeted cheerfully. “How’s things?”

Mickey looked up and, if Ian wasn’t mistaken, blushed slightly. “Uh...”

“You’re not corrupting my puppy by watching porn in front of him are you?” Ian teased and Mickey blushed even deeper. 

“No. I’ll leave the corrupting to you, Mr Fucks Loud Enough For The World To Hear.”

Ian tipped his head back and laughed, which made Mickey give him a weird look. 

“Never gonna live that down, am I?”

“Nope.” Mickey retorted. 

“So what are you doing?”

Ian watched the flicker of responses going through Mickey’s mind. Everything from “mind your own fucking business” to “plotting the end of the world as we know it” flashed across his open face. 

“It’s dumb.” Mickey sighed and Ian grinned to himself when he knew Mickey was going to fess up. “Yev’s been on at me to find a guy. Start dating more.”

“More than what...once a year?” Ian teased and welcomed Mickey’s middle finger salute when it arrived a second later. 

“You know any decent dating sites I can try? And don’t say Grindr. Tried it. And that’s all I’m gonna say about that.”

Ian’s eyes widened. “Oh but I really wanna hear alllll about that...”

Mickey’s glare made Ian laugh but stopped him from pressing the issue. “I dunno. I’ve never really used them. Just Grindr actually.”

“Must be nice to have guys just tripping over themselves to bounce on your dick huh.” Mickey huffed. 

“And yet here I am...still single.” Ian spread his arms out with a grin on his face. 

“Your choice, I assume.” Mickey retorted. “I just don’t know where to start.”

Ian bit down on his lip. He didn’t want to help Mickey find a date online any more than he wanted to contract a nasty case of genital warts. But without actually coming out and saying that he had little choice in the matter. 

“Okay. Start with Scruff. It’s like $20 for a month and it’s easy to use. Upload a profile, message people and arrange dates. Simple. If you wanna snoop without leaving any trace you were there you have to be in stealth mode. And if you want to let a guy know you’re interested without messaging him you can just send him a woof.” Ian reeled off like he had designed the app himself. 

“A woof?” Mickey scowled. “The fuck is a woof?”

“It’s like clicking the heart on Instagram or a like on Facebook. Just more...dog themed.”

“Jesus Christ. Am I gonna find Brian’s profile on there? Cuz I gotta admit...kinda already feels like we’re a couple, me and him.” Mickey joked and glanced down at the puppy, who was pressed right alongside Mickey. 

“And now I’m starting to understand why _you’re_ still single.” Ian teased. 

“I’m single because my experience of dating is a couple of awkward drinks dates and then some pretty lousy hooks ups before they wanna meet my kid and play happy families. I am not into that shit.” Mickey revealed and Ian gaped at him. He was learning so much about the man he was crushing on. 

“They’re gonna have to meet Yev eventually. If it gets serious. Maybe you could be happy families with someone...” The words tasted like sawdust in Ian’s mouth. 

Mickey shuddered. “Ugh. I know. But the idea just makes me feel weird.”

Ian smiled reassuringly. “It’s kinda sweet...how much you love and care about your son. He’s lucky.”

Mickey blushed but didn’t reply. Instead, Ian watched with interest as Mickey clicked some keys with a frown on his face. 

“I don’t think I can face doing this tonight.”

“Why not?” Ian’s pulsed sped up. 

“Just seems like a lot of work. Writing a profile. I’ll start at the weekend.”

“Start basic.” Ian smiled. “Name. Age. Location. Your preference and what you want from a guy. Build up from there. Oh, and a hot photo.”

Mickey huffed out a harsh sigh. “Alright. Mickey. 33. Chicago. Catcher. Dating and more. Maybe.”

Ian felt his eyes bug out on stalks. “Fuck off. There’s no way you’re a bottom!”

Mickey’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Ian’s pulse was now thumping in his neck as he absorbed that latest nugget of gold. 

“You’re so...bossy. Controlling. Not in a bad way. You just scream ‘top’ in every way!” He gasped. 

Mickey chuckled darkly. “Just gonna put it out there Ian...your assumptions about me haven’t worked out too great for you so far. What makes you think this time is going better?”

Ian opened his mouth and then closed it again as he assessed Mickey silently. He needed a moment to gather his wits. 

“Oh Jesus...you are soooo a power bottom aren’t you?” Ian moaned cheekily. 

Mickey mock-glared. “I like what I like. Don’t make me a bitch. Some guys need reminding of that fact.”

“Fuck...my dick is hard just _thinking_ about topping you.”

The words were out of Ian’s mouth before he could stop them. Before he could review them and see them for the verbal catastrophe they really could become. Mickey gazed at him levelly and Ian let out a nervous giggle. 

“Holy shit. I can’t believe I just said that.”

Mickey continued to stare at him in quiet contemplation. 

“I just meant...I like it when guys know what they want and actively participate.”

“Uh huh.” Mickey nodded, not giving anything away in his expression. 

Ian wanted to crawl into a hole and die. “Um...anyway...I just came to get Brian for his dinner...” He coughed and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

Mickey stroked Brian’s ears until he lifted his head up. “Time to go.”

Brian yawned loudly and glanced over at Ian, who gestured for him to join him as he ran out of Mickey’s house and keep going until he’d crossed the nearest state line. 

“Night Ian.” Mickey called out in amusement when Ian bolted. 

**********

Yev noticed a change in the air when he got back to Mickey’s. After a few days away with his mom it was time to put the next phase of his plan into action. A subtle seed planted with Ian, a less than subtle seed planted with his dad...phase one had gone exactly to plan. Now it was time to up the ante and get them to see for themselves exactly what Yev had known all along...the neighbors were a perfect match. 

“Dad?”

“Yes, sweet child o’mine?”

Yev smirked. “You’re in a funny mood...can we go to the movies tonight?”

Mickey shrugged. “Sure. Whatever. As long as you’re finished all of your homework.”

“Done. Is the new one with Tom Hardy okay with you?”

Yev saw the leering smile begin to form on Mickey’s lips and sighed. “Stupid question.”

“It is indeed. Of course that’s okay with me.”

At the cinema complex later that evening, Yev orchestrated his greatest act of manipulation in all of his nearly fourteen years on earth. With his father safely in his seat Yev dashed out to “visit the restroom and get a soda.” Only he didn’t. He met Ian in the foyer and handed him his ticket to go get settled in while he “quickly ran to the bathroom.” Ian headed into the screen room and Yev hung around behind a huge poster of Tom Holland to see if his father and Ian came back out looking for him. 

**********

“So...” Mickey drawled. “How’s it feel to be set up by a 13 year old?”

Ian chuckled quietly as the ads started on the screen. “I’m actually pretty impressed. He put some effort into this. Just enough detail to get us here but not too much that we’d be suspicious.”

“Well...I hope you enjoyed the time you guys spent hanging out together...because he’s now grounded until he’s 40.” Mickey huffed. 

Ian patted Mickey’s wrist where it rested on the arm of the chair between them. “Don’t be too hard on him. He just wants you to be happy.”

Mickey’s eyes flashed in the bright light of the latest Samsung ad. “By forcing me on the nearest gay guy? Top tactics.”

Ian winced and shuffled in his seat as Mickey’s flippant dismissal socked him in the gut. Mickey seemed to realize his mistake and leaned into Ian. “I didn’t mean that like it sounded. I just...it’s not like we’ve...urgh I don’t know what I’m trying to say!”

Ian took pity on the brunet and relaxed his stance. “It’s fine. I think I get it. Just because we’re the closest gays to each other as the crow flies doesn’t mean we should hook up. Don’t worry about it. Let’s just watch the movie.”

Mickey sighed but didn’t say anything else. Ian leaned back in his seat and fixed his eyes on the screen, suddenly feeling like Tom Hardy prancing around for a couple of hours wasn’t going to entertain him as much as it usually would. 

**********

Mickey found Yev in his room when he got home from his impromptu ‘date’ with Ian. 

“You got one minute to state your case.”

“Or?” Yev challenged, looking ready to take whatever consequences Mickey could dream up. 

“Or you’re gonna be grounded until I decide otherwise, you’re gonna get so many chores you’ll contact your local governor to review child labor laws and you will never see Brian in this house again.” Mickey reeled off with his most stern expression. 

Yev snorted and covered his laugh with his hand, very unsuccessfully. “Yeah right. Maybe the first two but there’s no way you’d give up having Brian around here.”

Mickey scowled. “Then I’ll think of something equally unpleasant.”

Yev sighed and tossed his comic book to the floor. “Look, if you want me to say I’m sorry I will. I’m sorry you had a really good time with Ian. I’m sorry you had to spend a few hours with a really great guy that you actually like. I’m such a terrible son.”

Mickey found it tough to argue with that but he was damn well going to try. “You can’t just force people together Yev. If it’s not what they want, you can’t make it happen by sheer force of will.”

“But _why_ don’t you want to be with him?” Yev almost whined and Mickey was reminded that beyond his maturity and smart mouth, Yev was still a pubescent teenager with raging emotions. 

Micky cocked his head to the side. “When did I say it was _me_ that didn’t want to be with _him_?”

Yev’s eyes widened. “What? You do?”

Mickey shrugged. “I like the guy. He’s nice. He’s fun to be around. He seems to like my interfering, know-it-all kid. But that doesn’t mean he’s interested in me. And that’s fine. You can’t make these things more than they are. So listen to me carefully here, kiddo. This has got to stop. No more setting us up.”

Yev exhaled slowly but nodded his agreement. “Okay.”

“Thank you.” Mickey smiled softly. “Now...don’t make any plans this weekend.”

Yev grinned. “Why? What are we doing?”

Mickey smirked wickedly as he made his way to the door. “WE aren’t doing anything. YOU are grounded. A couple of days to think about interfering with people’s lives.”

“Daaaaaaad.” Yev’s whining protest could be heard down the stairs as Mickey left him alone in his room. 


	6. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yev leaves town for a few days and the boys turn a corner.

“How’s the dating app working out? Met anyone interesting?” Ian asked casually one afternoon when he passed Mickey on the driveway. He didn’t want to know about other guys flirting with Mickey. He definitely didn’t want to know about them touching Mickey. But the need to know snippets of _something_ ate away at him until he had no choice but to “casually” enquire. It was a couple of weeks since their ill-fated trip to the movies and now well into November, where the weather had taken a turn. The summer heatwave was a distant memory. 

“Nope. Didn’t sign up in the end.” Mickey answered and reached down to pet Brian on the head. 

“Oh?” Ian tried not to sound as elated as he felt. 

Mickey narrowed his eyes. “I decided there was far too many people knowing far too much about my private life.”

Ian grinned. “So having no private life means nobody needs to know anything?”

Mickey clicked his fingers. “Exactly. I’m gonna go back to being my own man and fuck what anyone else thinks. I’ve done alright over the years, no need to worry about changing it now.”

Ian’s smile slipped but he didn’t give in when his face wanted to frown. “If that’s what you want...”

Mickey shrugged. “Anonymous hook ups in Boystown ain’t the worst fate imaginable.”

And that just about broke Ian’s heart. He knew Mickey played off Yev’s mission to find him a man as a joke but he also knew Mickey had a lot to offer and he was selling himself short by closing himself off to the idea. 

“You headed to work?” Mickey changed the subject, pointing to Ian’s uniform. 

“Yeah...last walk before I go.”

Mickey smiled down at Brian. “I can have him for the night.”

“It’s okay, Mick. I already feel like he’s taking up too much of your life.”

“What, like my son takes up yours?” Mickey joked. “Besides, I like the company.”

Ian smiled, his stomach churning at the thought of Mickey being lonely. He handed over Brian’s leash. “You’re a great help.”

“Any time.” Mickey smiled back and led Brian into the house. 

**********

“Come on Yev. That’s it. Control it. Yes. Brilliant.” Ian called out his encouragement as the youngster moderated his pace throughout their run. 

“You’re. A. Sadistic. Bastard.” Yev panted when he finally reached the end, feeling like his heart was bursting out of his chest. 

“Language!” Ian chuckled merrily. 

The pair walked back towards home with the Fall leaves swirling around them. It was already dark even though it was still early. 

“Storm’s coming.” Ian noted. 

“Hmm. Gotta love Chicago winters.”

“If we’re not complaining about the heat, we’re complaining about the cold.”

Yev laughed. “True. Wanna come by for dinner? Dad is making his world famous pot roast.”

“Why is it world famous?” Ian asked suspiciously and Yev giggled. It was easy to see why Ian was perfect for his dad. They were similar in so many ways but different enough to make it work. 

“For being the best ever. It’s his signature dish. Come on. Try it.” He coaxed. 

Ian shook his head. “I know you mean well, Yev. But this isn’t fair. You know your dad doesn’t like you getting involved in his personal shit.”

Yev muttered under his breath about the idiocy of it all. 

“What’s going on? Why are you so determined to push this?” Ian pressed Yev for information. 

“Because I think you’d be really good together! You really seem to think he’s cool. Trust me, _nobody_ gets close enough to him to see that. He’s let you in under the wire.”

Ian sighed and looped his arm over Yev’s shoulder as they turned into their street. “Maybe he just needs a friend.”

“Maybe he just needs to open his mouth and say how he feels.” Yev retorted. 

“He has! He shot me down. You tried your best, kiddo. He’s not interested.” Ian smiled sadly. 

Yev raised his eyes to meet Ian’s and smirked. “You mean...you like him?”

Ian laughed happily. “What’s not to like? He’s funny as hell. He’s devoted to his kid. He loves my dog, even when he’s a shithead. And he’s fucking gorgeous. But that being said, I can’t make him want me. So move on. It’s fine.”

“Oh my God. I can’t deal with this level of stupid.” Yev threw his arms in the air before turning and walking away from a very bemused Ian. 

**********

Yev was spending a week away with his mother and Mickey was feeling his absence acutely. It made him appreciate how much life and soul the teenager brought to the house. Whether it be blasting rock tunes from his bedroom or talking faster than the speed of light about utter nonsense that Mickey could barely follow, Yev was the noise that made their house a home. It was easy to not feel lonely when Yev was around. God knows that’s how Mickey coped all these years. But when he was gone for more than a couple of days at a time it really brought home the fact that Mickey didn’t really have anyone. Usually that suited him fine. He didn’t need anyone else. But now...fuck. Now he knew Ian. He knew someone existed so close in distance that wanted to be his friend. To spend time with him and talk and learn things and share stories and experiences and anecdotes about crazy families. Ian wanted to _know_ Mickey. For the first time ever, Mickey had a true friend. And while that should make him skip through the streets with happiness, it made Mickey want to crawl behind the sofa and never emerge. Because only he could fall in love with the best friend he ever had. 

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

Mickey jolted at the voice in the dark, feeling like he’d been caught in the act. He quickly settled back onto his porch seat when he realized it was Ian, heading between the houses to reach his back yard. It was cold and the air was damp with rain still yet to fall and Ian was wearing his EMT uniform with no jacket. Mickey’s mouth began to water at the vision in front of him. 

“I don’t.” Mickey shrugged. “Not really.”

“Oh? Cuz that stick in your hand begs to differ.” Ian chuckled. 

Mickey inhaled deeply on the cigarette and blew out the smoke. “Nah. You’re imagining things.”

Ian giggled happily and hopped up onto the porch and sat down, holding out his hand to take the cigarette. Mickey reluctantly handed it over and expected Ian to stub it out, but he didn’t. Instead, he sucked in a lungful of the delicious poison. Mickey’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Didn’t know you smoked.” He smirked. 

Ian’s responding smirk more than matched Mickey’s. “I don’t. Not really.”

“Hmm.” Mickey nodded. “Then I guess we pretend this never happened.”

“Agreed.” Ian held up his hand in a Scout’s honor gesture. “Missing Yev?”

Mickey nearly lied but then he remembered who he was talking to. “Yeah.”

“Me too.” Ian sighed. “I forgot how much I hate running on my own.”

Mickey just smiled. He was secretly thrilled that Ian seemed to love having Yev around as much as Mickey did. 

They shared the cigarette back and forth until it was gone. Mickey didn’t know what to do now since Ian made no effort to move. 

“I need a date.” Ian blurted out and made Mickey’s ears prick up. 

“Okay?”

“My friend, Kevin, is having a Thanksgiving party on Saturday at his bar. I need a plus one.”

“Okay?” Mickey waved his arms at Ian in the hope he’d get to the point of this story soon before they both froze to death. 

“Join the dots, Mick.” Ian laughed. “Will you come with me?”

Mickey jerked away from the redhead as his stomach lurched. “Me?”

“Sure.” Ian nodded. “My family have been pestering me for ages about visiting them more often, so I have to go. But I don’t wanna go alone. Will you be my date?”

Mickey felt the blood drain from his face. “I don’t really do dates.”

Ian rolled his eyes. “I’m aware. We’ve had that conversation. But all I need is someone to turn up with me, have a drink and then give me an excuse to get away when my crazy family get too much. Consider it a favor.”

“Why me?” Mickey couldn’t help sounding suspicious. 

Ian cracked another grin. “Why not?”

Mickey silently contemplated the idea. “Fuck it. I’ll do it.”

Ian leaned over and nudged Mickey’s shoulder with his own. “You’re a trooper.”

Mickey tingled from his head to his toes. “Reserve judgement for now, Ian. I don’t usually mix well with families.”

Ian stood up from the bench. “You’ll be fine. I gotta get some sleep.”

Mickey grinned. “You want your dog back?”

Ian looked up in surprise. “Brian is here?”

“Flat out asleep on my bed, last time I checked.” Mickey confirmed. 

Ian whistled through his teeth and chuckled. “Lucky Brian.”

Mickey’s face warmed and he let out a nervous laugh. “I’ll go get him for you.”

“He can stay, if you don’t mind.” Ian replied. 

“Sure. I’ll post him through his doggie door when I leave for work.” 

“Thanks Mick.” Ian’s dazzling smile reignited his tingles. “Goodnight.”

“Night Ian.”

**********

Ian could feel the apprehension rolling off Mickey in waves when they approached The Alibi. 

“Don’t stress. Everyone is really cool.” Ian murmured reassuringly. 

Mickey arched his brow. “I’m here as a buffer in case they’re too much. How does that make them cool?”

Ian chuckled. “You’re not a buffer. I’ve coped with them for over thirty years so don’t worry about me. You’re here because you’re my friend.”

“Well you’ve changed your tune.” Mickey drawled. 

“Had to think of something to get you here.” Ian wiggled his eyebrows and hoped Mickey didn’t freak out. It irritated him enough that Yev meddled with his life without Ian adding to it. But the urge to be around Mickey every spare second he could made him throw caution to the wind. 

“I think you’re wildly overestimating my input at parties.” Mickey muttered and held the door to the bar open for Ian. 

“We’ll see.” Ian grinned and led the way. 

His sister Debbie was the first to spot Ian’s arrival and darted across the room to greet him. 

“Hey Debs.” Ian hugged her. 

“Where have you been? I haven’t seen you for...I don’t even remember when!” Debbie grumbled but Ian just hugged her tighter. 

“I’ve been working. How’s Franny?” Ian released her and caught Mickey moving around anxiously out of the corner of his eye. 

“A royal pain in my ass. But awesome.” Debbie grinned happily. Ian saw the curiosity flash across her face when she noticed Mickey. 

“Debs, this is my friend and next door neighbor Mickey. Mick, my littlest sister Debbie.”

“Hey.” Mickey greeted gruffly. 

Debbie smiled wolfishly. “Hello Ian’s friend and next door neighbor Mickey.”

Ian placed his hand softly on Mickey’s shoulder blade. “Let’s get a drink.”

Debbie’s eyes tracked them as they headed to the bar, where they promptly bumped into the next Gallagher. 

“Hey Ian.”

“Liam!” Ian beamed. 

After another quick introduction Ian decided to bite the bullet and see how well Mickey coped with being around his family. 

“Liam, grab a beer for me and Mickey while I pop to the restroom.”

Ian pointedly avoided eye contact with Mickey as he sauntered away. This could go one of two ways but he’d never know until he tried. 

**********

“Nah man, you just gotta pick the right bulbs for the season. It don’t work if they freeze.” Mickey explained to Liam, who seemed far more interested in gardening than any teenager had a reason to be. He felt Ian’s approach before he saw him and leaned into the casual touch Ian gave on the small of his back. Ian crowded closer as he leaned across Mickey to pick up his beer. Mickey inhaled the woody earthy smell of the redhead’s cologne. It took all of Mickey’s willpower and the gut-wrenching fear of humiliation to stop him pressing his lips to the pale skin of Ian’s neck. 

“How’d you know which to pick?” Liam nodded along, seemingly oblivious to the sexual tension playing out right in front of him. 

“Uh...” Mickey exhaled and licked his dry lips. “It tells you on the label.”

“You doing okay Mick?” Ian asked softly. 

Mickey’s expression darkened. “I’m fine, Ian. You don’t need to babysit me.”

Ian grinned happily. “Just wanna make sure you’re comfortable.”

“Well I am. So go mingle.” Mickey waved him off with a brush of his hand and turned back to Liam, cutting Ian out of the conversation. “But if you wanna work on your yard, hit me up and I’ll show you the best stuff to get.”

Ian took the hint and wandered away. Mickey could finally breathe and thanked his lucky stars that Liam didn’t seem to notice his flustered response. 

“So...are you Ian’s boyfriend?” Liam asked a moment later. 

Huh. Maybe he _did_ notice. 

Mickey shook his head. “I live next door. He runs with my kid.”

“You have a kid?” Debbie suddenly appeared at Mickey’s elbow. “How old?”

“He’s 13.” Mickey replied, trying to duck away from her enthusiasm without seeming scared or impolite. 

“My daughter is almost 12.”

Mickey raised his brows. “Really?”

“I had her when I was young...” Debbie grinned. “Like you and your kid.”

Mickey laughed gently. “Guess so.”

“Hey Kev. Can I get another couple beers? I’m gonna want to hear all of Mickey’s teenage parenting stories.” 

Mickey gulped down the remainder of his drink. “Fuck. Let’s take a seat. We gonna be a while.”

**********

Ian watched from a distance as Mickey systematically worked his way around the many important people in his life. Just a shared word here or a warm greeting there but enough to show Ian exactly what he needed to know. Mickey Milkovich might not come across as the most sociable person on the planet but he could blend in when he needed to. It was turning him on just watching the brunet work the room. Ian couldn’t take it any longer and floated over to where Mickey was standing beside the pool table, waiting patiently for his shot after Liam. Ian smiled broadly and sidled up to him. 

“Hey.” He murmured, standing just a little too close. 

Mickey glanced up at him. “Hey.”

“Having fun?”

“Yup.”

“Good.”

Liam coughed. “Your turn, Mickey.”

Mickey stepped away from Ian and lined up his shot. It was purely coincidental that it meant he had to bend in front of Ian so his ass was pushed against the redhead’s thigh. Ian closed his eyes briefly when they came into contact. The booze had gone to his head and he was fighting to stay in control of himself. Mickey took the shot and his ball slid smoothly down the table and into the opposite pocket. He stood up and turned to face Ian with a bland look on his face. 

“You’re in my way.”

Ian just grinned and stepped closer, pushing Mickey against the pool table. “Sorry.”

The loud bang of Liam tossing his pool cue on the table broke their heavy eye contact. 

“Would you two please go home and fuck already? Your flirting is making me wanna hurl.” The younger man grumbled and stalked away from the pair. 

Ian met Mickey’s gaze once more. “Well...I guess that told us.”

Mickey scoffed and put down his cue. “I’m gonna head off.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“Thought you might.” Mickey snorted. “By the way, did I pass?”

“Pass what?”

“Meeting your family...and every other person you’ve ever met by the look of it.”

Ian chuckled. “I know it’s a lot. But you seemed to handle it.”

“Woulda been better if I knew it was a test. Give me a chance to revise.” Mickey’s voice was sour. 

“It wasn’t a test.” Ian tried to argue but Mickey cut him off. 

“Fuck you it wasn’t a test. You brought me here to make sure I didn’t fuck up with your people.”

Ian sensed the situation escalating so he placed his large hands on Mickey’s chest and stroked his thumbs in soothing circles. “You’ve got it wrong.” He murmured. “Very wrong. Let’s walk home and I’ll explain.”

They made it out of the bar in under twenty minutes, which when you have 30+ people to say goodbyes to was something of a miracle. Once they made it outside Ian didn’t waste any time. He grabbed an unsuspecting Mickey by the elbow, hauled him into the alley beside the bar and pushed him against the cold brick. 

“The fuck...?” He exhaled in surprise but his lips were quickly covered by Ian’s. 

Ian had pictured this moment so many times over the last few months but nothing could’ve prepared him for how perfect it would feel to have Mickey’s beautiful pouty lips moving against his own. They opened up to each other at the same time, tongues meeting tentatively at first but then really kicking it up a gear when they got a taste. Ian growled deep in his throat when he attacked Mickey’s mouth. He pushed his knee between Mickey’s and kicked his legs apart so his strong thigh could push into the older man’s crotch. Ian moved down to kiss and suck on the thick tendon in Mickey’s neck, which he immediately knew was a weak spot for the man in his arms. 

“Fuck.” Mickey breathed shakily. “Stop.”

Ian stilled but didn’t move away. “Stop?”

“Yeah.” Mickey shuddered and pushed gently at Ian’s chest. “We can't do this here.”

Ian smiled. “Oh. Okay. Come on.”

He led them back to the main street and toward home. It wasn’t too far and although it was cold they had enough adrenaline coursing through their bodies to keep a snowman warm. 

“I wasn’t testing you.” Ian spoke quietly, avoiding eye contact. “I was testing them.”

Mickey didn’t respond but kept pace with Ian’s long strides. 

“I was serious when I said they could be a little much at times. They have big mouths and think everything is about them. They think they’re entitled to know every little detail about my life, which normally is fine because I normally don’t have a life. But now I have you and Yev and work and a house and a dog all going on away from them and I was worried about how intense they were going to be. I wanted to give you a chance to meet them all and make your own mind up. Because to know me is to know them. I can’t change that. You’ve entrusted me with your son and I know we’re not a couple or dating or _anything_ really...but I know it’s a big deal for you. So I needed to see that you can handle that bunch of idiots...” Ian wanted to stop talking but the words just flew out of his mouth. Mickey stopped him, in the end, by smacking his arm hard with an open palm. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Gallagher. Do you ever shut the fuck up?”

Ian let out a nervous giggle. “Sometimes. If I have something in my mouth.”

Mickey scoffed a disbelieving laugh. “Nice.”

They slowed to a stop outside Mickey’s place and Ian wanted to walk another lap of the block just to stay out a little longer with Mickey. The brunet didn’t look annoyed with him but he didn’t want to push his luck and spook him. 

“Your family are fine. They want to know a fuck ton about some random guy they just met but they’re nice. They love you. Care about you. You shouldn’t give a fuck what anyone thinks about them.” Mickey spoke softly. 

“You’re right.” Ian nodded with a sad smile. 

“Yev is home tomorrow. I’m gonna take him on a trip. We’ll be away a couple of days.” Mickey added. 

Ian’s stomach swooped painfully. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Mickey nodded. “Goodnight Ian.”

“You don’t wanna come in for a drink?” Ian frowned, desperately clinging to the night. 

Mickey smiled and shook his head. “I think I’ve had enough for tonight.”

They both knew he wasn’t talking about the drink. 

As Mickey walked away and into his house, Ian resisted the urge to call after him and beg him for more. Mickey needed some time to process what had gone down and Ian didn’t want to ruin it by forcing him to confront feelings he wasn’t familiar with. Mickey had had enough for _tonight_. That was okay. That meant he still had a chance to make this work. 

“_Patience, grasshopper._” Ian mumbled to himself and headed home to greet Brian and jerk off in the shower to thoughts of blowing Mickey in the alley beside the Alibi. 


	7. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snowstorm. A seizure. A candlelit evening. Winter in Chicago is no joke.

Ian heard Liam letting himself into the house ready to start their movie marathon. 

“Hey, just making the popcorn. Get comfortable.” He called out from the kitchen. 

Instead of hearing footsteps heading to the living room, Ian heard them approaching him. He looked up expecting to see his youngest brother but did a double take when he saw Mickey instead. 

“Oh hey. Wasn’t expecting you. Everything okay?” Ian smiled. 

Mickey scratched at the back of his neck anxiously. “Uh. Yeah. Am I interrupting something?”

Ian glanced to where Mickey’s eyes had gone to and grinned at the huge dish of popcorn. “Just a marathon of the greatest movies ever. We’ve got Back to the Future. The Goonies. Stand By Me. The Lost Boys.”

Mickey smirked and nodded. “Very festive.”

“I know. Liam hates Christmas movies. Especially the first week in December. He’s gonna be here any minute. You wanna join us?”

Mickey shook his head. “Uh...nah I’m good thanks. I just came by to...uh...say hi. I guess.”

Ian wanted to tease Mickey for being so adorably shy but was too scared of pushing the rabbit back down the hole. He was just really thrilled that their tipsy fumbling hadn’t freaked him out and he was making the first move. “I’m glad you did. How was your trip?”

“Egh. Fine. Yev bitched the whole time but it was fine.” Mickey scowled momentarily. 

“Why was he bitching?”

“Didn’t want to go. He’d already missed out on some plans with friends when he was away with his mom and then I drag him away to see the Liberty fuckin Bell of all things. Fuck the fact it’s educational and cultural. But once we got there he was into it.”

Ian chuckled at Mickey’s half-impression of Yev. “Good. I’m pleased you guys had a nice break.”

“Kinda felt like I was running away.” Mickey sighed. “After what happened. With us, I mean.”

Ian paused while Mickey gathered his thoughts. 

“I wasn’t. The trip was always happening. I just didn’t know we’d end up...well you were there. You know what we did. So I guess I just wanted to let you know. I wasn’t running away from it.” Mickey added with finality. 

A huge grin lit up Ian’s face. “Thanks.”

Mickey nodded once and the front door swung open. Liam announced his arrival with a cheery hello. 

“I’ll leave you to your 80’s cheese fest.” Mickey teased and headed out. Ian heard him greet Liam and the door click closed. Liam appeared in the doorway to the kitchen with a surprised smirk on his face. 

“Were you two...you know...”

Ian rolled his eyes. “Talking? Yes.”

“Well I was gonna say banging.” Liam joked. 

“Then no. Just talking. Come on, grab that popcorn and let’s get started.” Ian directed his brother. He was floating on a cloud and wanted to enjoy the moment. 

**********

As usual when matters of the heart were involved, life just seemed to get in the way. Mickey’s insecurity almost got the better of him when he didn’t hear from Ian after he put himself out there but the redhead saved it all by sending Mickey a friend request on Facebook and then messaging him to say he was covering extra shifts for a sick colleague. It was then that Mickey realized he was falling for a guy and he didn’t even know his phone number. It was crazy. All these months of getting to know Ian and growing closer and they hadn’t done the obvious thing and exchanged numbers. Every time Mickey had contacted Ian outside the realm of face to face it had been via Yev, who did have Ian’s number. They texted each other back and forth regularly with some running shit or other. Mickey hadn’t ever needed to have it. But his heart soared when he thought about Ian worrying enough about his feelings to find a way to get in touch. Mickey messaged him back to casually say it was no big deal and they’d catch up whenever. Simple. 

They caught up a lot sooner than anticipated when, only four hours after sending the messages, Ian ended up responding to a call at Mickey’s construction site. The person needing medical assistance? The one and only Mikhailo Milkovich. 

“This is bullshit.” 

Ian heard Mickey’s grumbling protests as soon as he stepped out of the rig. He smiled broadly when he caught Mickey’s eye. 

“Of _fucking_ course it’s you.” Mickey glared. 

Ian was relieved to see Mickey had no obvious injuries so he relaxed. 

“You know, Mick, the lengths you go to just to see me...”

“Shut the fuck up.” Mickey snapped. “I got work to do so just shine the light in my eyes and tell my dick of a boss I’m good to go.”

Ian glanced at his rig partner, Sue, and shook his head. “This delightful ray of sunshine lives next door to me.”

“Oh.” Sue’s eyes widened slightly. 

“I don’t think you should call your boss a dick.” Ian added to Mickey. 

The guy hovering nearby scoffed. “Been telling him that for years.”

Mickey tilted his head to the guy. “Ian, meet Murph...my boss.”

Ian chuckled. “Hey. So what’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Mickey muttered just as Murph spoke up. 

“He had a seizure and hit his head.”

Ian rolled his eyes. “Jesus Mick. You were happy to just let that go?”

Mickey didn’t say anything but flipped him the bird. Ian snorted loudly. 

“Mature.”

“Can we get on with this?”

Ian stepped into Mickey’s personal space and gazed into his sapphire blue eyes. 

“Follow my finger.” Ian murmured and Mickey bit his lip. Ian smirked, knowing Mickey’s mental image without even saying a word. Mickey obeyed his request and Ian was satisfied he could focus. 

“Where did you hit your head?”

Mickey gestured to a spot at the back. “Around there. Honestly...I feel fine.”

Murph shook his head. “You need to go home or to hospital. You’re done for the week.”

Mickey glared daggers at his boss. “You being serious? I got shit to do!”

“And it will still be there Monday when you come back.” Murph was defiant. 

Ian patted Mickey’s arm. “He’s right.”

Mickey exhaled a harsh sigh. “Fuck sake.”

Sue was still standing nearby, just observing Ian. He wondered idly how it looked to her, him looking after Mickey. Did it look more personal that his usual approach? 

“Think we should take you in...” Sue said but Mickey shook his head vehemently. 

“Nope. Not going to hospital. I’ll go home and Florence Nightingale can check on me later.”

Ian arched his brow. “I’m an on-call physician now huh?”

“You’re whatever I want you to be if it means I don’t have to go to that germ infested hell hole you call a hospital.” Mickey retorted and Ian tingled all over. 

“Fine.” Ian agreed. “I clock off at midnight. I’ll be at your door at 12:15. Don’t be dead.”

Mickey saluted him and grinned. “Let yourself in. Brian will be glad to know you’re still alive.”

Sue looked between the pair of them and Ian knew she’d figured it out. He’d mentioned Mickey in passing but never giving details. Now his emotions were written all over his face and he knew she had questions. 

“Come on. We’ll drop you off at home.”

“I can drive.”

“You know as well as I do...a secondary seizure is very common. I am not risking that when you’re on the highway.” Ian put on his best don’t-mess-with-me voice. 

“Fine! Jesus!” Mickey huffed. 

When Mickey headed off to clear his locker, Sue rounded on Ian. 

“You two?”

“Erm...sort of? Not really. But yes.” Ian replied cryptically. 

Sue rolled her eyes. “I bet he’s a handful.”

Ian couldn’t hold his dirty laugh in. “I fuckin hope so.”

“Ugh.” Sue shivered. “And that’s the end of that little chat.”

**********

Brian stirred and woke Mickey when Ian let himself into the back door. The man and the dog had fallen asleep on the couch after sharing a pack of hot dogs and watching some shitty cop chase show on an obscure cable channel. Ian had reluctantly left him with Brian and his cell phone number in case he needed anything. 

“Hey Mick. How are you feeling?” 

Mickey yawned and stretched out around the ever-growing German Shepherd. “Peachy. How was the rest of your shift?”

“Long. Slow. Painful.” Ian sighed. “And that snowstorm has arrived.”

Mickey laughed out loud. “I thought you loved your job.”

“I do. But all I could think about was coming back here to see you.”

The stark confession rattled in Mickey’s brain. “I’m fine, Ian.”

Ian smiled shyly. “I know.”

Mickey thought about where this would go now that it was after midnight and Ian was in his living room, gazing at him with something he now recognized as longing. He was about to speak, to bite the bullet that would shatter his playing it cool persona and beg Ian to take him to beg and fuck him. But Ian’s soft smile that led into an utterly adorable sleepy yawn stopped him. Mickey could see now that he looked closely that Ian was beyond the point of being tired. He was exhausted. Tiny lines had appeared in the corners of his eyes. Dark smudges framed his lower lids. His body wasn’t even standing up straight in his usual cocky, look-at-me pose. He was allowing Mickey to see his vulnerability and, fuck, that was just the decider for Mickey. He fucking adored this man. 

“You gotta sleep, man.” Mickey smiled softly. 

Ian sighed in disappointment. “Yeah.”

“Go on. Get some rest.”

“Okay. Call me if you need anything.”

“I will.”

“Come on Brian.” Ian called to his pet. 

Brian looked up, yawned widely and then promptly lay back down. 

“I’m sorry your dog loves me more than you.” Mickey teased. 

Ian chuckled. “It’s okay. I get where he’s coming from.”

And then he was gone. Just a space in the room where he was just standing. Mickey didn’t know if it was medically possible to have an epileptic seizure on account of being so turned on, but he was giving it a fucking good try. 

**********

Ian didn’t wake up until the following afternoon and was immediately plagued with guilt that he hadn’t gone to check on Mickey sooner. If he was honest, he knew Mickey was fine. It was a mild seizure and only needed an ambulance because of a possible head injury. Ian was happy there was no concussion so the chances of anything going wrong was tiny. But this was Mickey. His Mickey. Even if the man himself didn’t give him permission to call him ‘his’ that’s exactly how he thought of him. He couldn’t let anything happen to him. He’d never forgive himself. 

In less than half an hour Ian was showered and dressed, ready to head over to see Mickey. It was only when he opened his back door that he realized how much snow had fallen. The snowstorm had blown through town without mercy. 

“Shit.” Ian saved himself at the last second from stepping into a snow pile. He turned around and headed to the front door, where he could make an easier escape. 

He burst across to Mickey’s porch and let himself into the house. 

“Fuck!” He spluttered when he got inside. 

“That your to-do list?” Mickey’s voice floated in from the kitchen and Ian instantly relaxed. His balance seemed to be restored when Mickey was around. He giggled happily and followed the voice. He found Mickey stirring something in a bowl. 

“What’s happening in here?”

Mickey smiled warmly. “I’m baking cookies.”

“A man that bakes. Wow.” Ian swooned. 

“They’re for Yev. He’s back tomorrow.”

“Hmm.” Ian leaned closer and inhaled the cookie dough smell, and a little bit of Mickey too. “Maybe we should do some quality control first.”

“Obviously.” Mickey agreed. “You busy today?”

“Just avoiding freezing my ass off. You seen how much snow came down?”

“Pretty hardcore. Wanna hang out here and watch movies?”

Ian beamed. “Definitely.”

Mickey blushed. “Cool. Go sit and I’ll be there in a minute.”

They made it through Cool Runnings, Home Alone and Uncle Buck - apparently Mickey had a John Candy kink - when the power cut happened. It was dark outside so the whole room fell into darkness. 

“Fuck.” Mickey hissed. 

“It was only a matter of time.” Ian sighed and clicked on his phone to put on the torch. “Got any candles?”

“Do I look like a candles kinda guy to you?”

Ian shrugged. “You don’t look like a bottom kinda guy.”

Mickey reached into the drawer under the coffee table and pulled out a box of six candles. “Exactly. Never judge a book...”

Ian wasn’t even ashamed of his giggle. Mickey made him laugh more than anyone he’d ever met. He used his phone light to guide Mickey as he lit the candles. The warm glow made the room feel intimate and Ian felt a rush of blood to his head. 

“This could be out for the night.” Mickey muttered and went to the hallway closet to get more blankets. 

“You shouldn’t be alone.” Ian found himself saying. 

“Huh?” Mickey frowned and tossed a thick blanket at him. 

“You had a seizure yesterday. You shouldn’t be alone in a power cut. What if something happened to you?” Ian blurted out. 

From the narrowing of Mickey’s eyes, Ian knew he’d said the wrong thing. 

Mickey swiped his nose with his thumb. This dumb ginger fuck didn’t really just say that to him, did he?

“What is it exactly you think is gonna happen to me?” He asked, ominously quiet. 

Ian opened and closed his mouth without speaking. 

“What is it you think could happen that I wouldn’t be able to handle? Huh? I can look after myself, you condescending prick.”

Ian held up his hands placatingly. “I know you can...”

“I’ve been on my own my whole life, Ian. My whole fucking life. I’ve taken care of myself and I’m here and I’m surviving. I have 20 seizures a year. Maybe more some years. And I’m always okay. Because I have to be.”

“Mickey...” Ian tried to cut off his rambling but Mickey was incensed that Ian could imply he needed help. 

“No! You don’t get to come in here and say shit like that to me! I can take care of myself fuck you very much!” Mickey spat. 

“WELL MAYBE YOU DON’T HAVE TO ANYMORE!” Ian bellowed, the force of his venom shocking Mickey. 

The brunet took a step back in surprise and Ian took the opportunity to suck in a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry.” He murmured. “I didn’t mean to offend you. But what I mean is...maybe you could let me take care of you too. That’s what people do, right? When they love someone.”

Mickey sank into the chair behind him and gazed at Ian silently. Ian followed him and dropped to his knees in front of him. He took Mickey’s face in his large hands and rested his forehead against the older man’s gently. 

“You aren’t alone anymore. I’m here. I’ll always be here.” He mumbled thickly. 

Mickey sucked in a lungful of air. “Ian...”

“You don’t have to worry about saying it back. That’s not why I said it. I just want you to know...I want you to know how much I care about you and I want to take care of you. Just like I want you to take care of me sometimes too.” Ian stroked Mickey’s face with his thumbs. 

“Fuck.” Mickey sniffed and moved swiftly to press his lips to Ian’s. 

Ian’s heart soared as he kissed Mickey back. They grappled for a moment as they tried to assert dominance and Ian knew then that Mickey would always top from the bottom if he could. Tongues danced and fought together, teeth nibbled lips and hands gripped and stroked and pushed and pulled. Eventually Mickey had to shove Ian away so he could breathe but Ian didn’t go far. 

“I want you, Mick. Right here. Right now.”

“But what about...” Mickey’s potential argument was cut off by Ian’s lips. 

“You can tell me no if you really don’t want it. But don’t tell me it’s a bad idea if you really do want it. Whatever you’re worried about we can figure it out.”

Mickey sighed softly. “I was gonna say, what about Yev?”

Ian cocked his head to the side. “Not sure how you usually do this but I really, really don’t want Yev here for it.”

Mickey smacked Ian upside the head with the back of his hand. “Sicko.”

“If we do this and it doesn’t work out...” Ian started and Mickey nodded along. “...then we have to do right by our kids. We share joint custody. I get Yev for our normal running schedule and the occasional movie marathon. You get Brian for sofa snuggling when I’m at work. Same as we do now.”

Mickey gaped at Ian and the redhead laughed. “Come on, Mick. You must see it. We’ve already tied our lives together long before we even kissed. Fucking on your living room floor isn’t gonna change that.”

Whatever Mickey needed to hear to convince him had obviously been said as he launched himself onto Ian, who fell backwards onto the floor. Mickey kissed him deeply and Ian had died and gone to heaven. 

**********

Mickey’s hand worked to open Ian’s fly while they kissed. He took the redhead by surprise when he made enough space to slip his hand down the front of his pants and palm at his dick. 

“Oh Christ.” Ian’s groan filled the air. “Fuck me.”

“I’m getting to that.” Mickey grinned and grazed his teeth down the column of Ian’s throat. Mickey had never been so hard in all his life. “Take off your clothes.”

Ian quickly began to strip, not caring that the temperature in the house was dropping and he could barely see what he was doing. The candles certainly added some sensual vibes to the scene playing out on the floor. Mickey spread out some blankets and pushed Ian back to make him more comfortable. 

“Please tell me you got lube.” Ian begged and Mickey laughed heartily. The brunet dug under the sofa and pulled out a small tube and handed it over to Ian. 

“Condom?” Ian raised his brow hopefully. 

Mickey pointed to the upper floor of the house. “Bathroom.”

“Ugh...so far away...ooh hang on. I think there’s one in my wallet.”

Mickey clambered to his feet and started to jog up the stairs. “We’re gonna need more than one.”

He heard Ian flop back on the floor and groan something about dying and slow and delicious death. When he got back, with a brand new unopened box of 12, Ian was slowly jerking his own cock. Mickey was thrilled to see it was a decent nine inches and a thickness that would have him begging for more. Then less. Then more again. 

“Come on, Mick. Let me get you ready.”

“Not too much.” Mickey said quietly. “I like to feel it.”

He grinned when Ian’s eyes flashed with something feral. Suddenly he was flipped onto his stomach with Ian’s hands running down his smooth back and over the curve of his ass. 

“Perfect skin. Perfect ass. Jesus I’m a lucky motherfucker.” Ian cooed.

Mickey was about to protest about the delay but Ian distracted him by running a fingertip down the crease of his ass. 

“I need to taste you.” Ian growled and dove in, biting and sucking on Mickey’s ass. 

“Oh Holy fucking shit.” Mickey gasped and arched his back, which only made Ian’s tongue force in deeper. “Gonna blow my load.”

Ian stopped abruptly and moved on to fingering Mickey’s tight rim and stretching him open. 

“I need to fuck you now. I’m so close already.” Ian confessed. 

“Suit up and march on, soldier.” Mickey gave him the go ahead. 

Ian giggled and put on a show for Mickey, who watched him roll on the first condom with ease before slicking himself with lube. 

“Ready?” He slapped Mickey’s ass. 

“Do it.”

And suddenly Ian was balls deep in him and Mickey nearly blew everything all over the floor. Ian thrust in with purposeful movements that seemed to be homed in on Mickey’s prostate. It felt like sweet torture, so when Ian slowed down to a stop Mickey was ready to rip his head off. 

“Hey!”

That protest earned him another slap on the ass before Ian grabbed his ankles and flipped him onto his back. 

“Wanna see your face when we come.” Ian stated and pushed straight back into Mickey’s tight but welcoming heat. 

“Best start paying attention then...cuz I’m gonna come now...”

Mickey tried to hold on. He want to make this good for Ian, who had more than put himself in the path of fire to make this happen. He’d made the first move. He’d given Mickey the strength to pull this off. 

“Touch me.” Mickey demanded and Ian grinned as he pumped Mickey’s dick in his lube-slicked hand. “Oh jeeeeeesus.”

Ian thrust harder and rolled his hips. “Mick. Mickey. Oh fuck.”

“Now Ian. Now.” Mickey gave the gentle signal before he tipped over the edge, arching his back and watching his come sail through the air and splat him under his chin. Ian’s next thrust was his last and he buried himself deep so Mickey could feel each and every contraction of his dick as it filled the condom. 

Ian finally pulled off Mickey and removed the condom. They lay together on the cold floor with sticky come drying on their bodies. 

“That was...” Ian murmured hazily. 

Mickey dragged a blanket over their heated bodies and curled into Ian’s chest. “That was everything.”

Ian pecked a kiss to the top of Mickey’s head and the fell silent, their breathing settling down as sleep claimed them. It had been an emotional couple of days...but they weren’t over yet. 


	8. The Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Mickey Really Uses His Words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, this update was hugely delayed by nobody warning me that if I started reading TIPDIG I would lose literal days of my life. Worth it though. 
> 
> We’re almost at the end, just an epilogue to follow because I do love a nice, tidy ending! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading my little tale and let me know what you think 🧡

Ian woke up feeling like he’d been kicked all over his body. It took him a moment to work out what the heavy weight on his stomach was but when the memories of earlier flooded him...well, he was beyond relieved. Mickey was the heavy weight pressing on his lower body. Mickey was the man in his arms. It felt fucking fantastic. 

“We should’ve done this in a bed.” Mickey yawned and uncurled himself from Ian. 

“Used to sleep on the floor all the time when I was in the army. Forgot what it felt like.”

“The first place I got when I was outta prison was this shitty little one room box. Svetlana started letting Yev stay with me so he got the bed and I slept on the floor beside him. It feels like a truck ran you over in your sleep.” Mickey murmured sleepily. 

Ian ran his fingertips over the smooth skin on Mickey’s arm, silently absorbing the words and feeling that fuzziness in his chest at the inherent kindness Mickey held inside of him. 

“You’re a good father, Mick.” He mused aloud. 

Mickey tensed slightly in his arms. “He’s the only person in the world that’s ever loved me.”

Ian pressed his lips to Mickey’s forehead. “No he isn’t. Maybe he used to be. But not now.”

“You really meant that, huh?” Mickey looked at the ceiling. 

“That I love you?” Ian felt his stomach swoop in a way that he only ever felt with Mickey. The older man gave the slightest nod and Ian smiled brightly. “Yeah Mick. I meant it.”

Mickey blushed so thoroughly that Ian could feel the heat against his naked body. 

“We need to shower.” Ian groaned. 

“Time’s it? Is the power back on?” Mickey sat up and winced when he scratched at the dried come on his chest. 

Ian squinted at watch. “It’s two twenty. We haven’t been asleep long. I think it’s still out.”

“Fuck.” Mickey yawned. “Come on...let’s get cleaned up and go to bed.”

Ian’s heart leapt at the invitation. “Sure.”

“Where’s Brian?”

Ian giggled softly. “He disappeared upstairs when we started to put on a show.”

Mickey hauled himself to his feet, somewhat unsteadily, and Ian felt the loss of heat immediately. He trailed after Mickey as he headed upstairs and into the main bedroom. 

“What?” Mickey frowned and Ian didn’t even realize his expression had changed. 

“Hmm?”

“You’re looking weird.”

“This is just my face.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“It’s just...nice. Homey. I wasn’t expecting cushions.” Ian grinned around his explanation. 

“I have candles and I take dick like a champ. Why would you think cushions are beyond the gay realms of possibility?” Mickey drawled and dropped his dirty clothes into the hamper. 

Ian didn’t think twice about tossing his clothes in after Mickey’s, just shooting Mickey a grin when he was faced with a perfectly arched eyebrow. Mickey disappeared into the hallway and returned a moment later with a damp washcloth. He used it to rub at the dried clumps of come that had welded to his skin. 

“Christ. Haven’t been in this much of a mess since I was 14 and jerking off to the picture on a knock-off box of Calvin Klein boxers.”

Ian couldn’t stop the bubbling laughter in his chest from spilling out. “God I love you.”

Mickey raised his brows again and tossed the washcloth into the hamper. “Throwing that word around a lot there, big guy.”

Ian felt strangely chastened. “Sorry...you don’t like it?”

Mickey huffed a loud breath out and moved to turn down the bed. “How about you bring that nine inch battering ram over here and show me how you use it?”

Ian hesitated but quickly moved to join Mickey in the bed, smiling tightly when Mickey placed a condom and a bottle of lube on the nightstand. 

“Mick...before we...you know...”

“Fuck.” 

Ian nodded. “Yeah. That. Before we fuck, can we talk?”

Mickey narrowed his tired eyes and Ian felt something shift in the air around them. 

“Ian. I don’t do words very well. Ask anyone who ever met me. I fuck things up when I try to use my words. And this? Me and you. I can’t fuck this up. I just..._can’t_.”

“You won’t. You couldn’t. I just need to know some stuff...” Ian pulled Mickey by the forearms so they were on their sides and facing each other with an intense amount of eye contact. 

“What?” Mickey murmured shakily. 

Ian cupped his hand over half of Mickey’s face and stroked his thumb down his cheek. Mickey looked so exhausted and Ian felt bad that it had barely crossed his mind since they woke up that Mickey had recently suffered a seizure. Of course he would be exhausted. His brain had been momentarily fried. Ian’s medical training covered the most basic of seizure consequences and tiredness was pretty much top of the list. 

“Stop staring at me like I’m some kinda wounded animal.” Mickey’s voice was clipped. 

“I’m not!” Ian retorted. “Why...never mind. Just kiss me.”

Mickey grinned and leaned forward to press his lips to Ian’s. It was brief but it settled them back into the lightness they had experienced downstairs. 

“What do you want to know?” Mickey spoke against Ian’s lips. 

“I want to know that I’m not just a fuck to you.” Ian whispered into the darkness. 

Mickey studied Ian carefully even though he could only make out the outline of his jaw. 

“You want more.”

“Is that a question or an accusation?”

“Don’t be a drama llama.”

“A what now?” 

“Meh. It’s a Yevism. I kinda like it though. It suits you.”

Ian buried his face in Mickey’s throat and giggled. “Drama llama. Yeah. It’s got a certain something.”

“You’re not just a fuck to me. I wouldn’t risk the only real friendship I ever had for one night of, admittedly, awesome sex.”

Ian absorbed Mickey’s words. His hand slid down to stroke at Mickey’s neck. 

“Me too.”

“Anything else?”

Ian licked his lips. “I want you to be my boyfriend.”

Mickey gazed steadily. “Okay.”

“Just okay?”

Ian flinched when Mickey prodded him in the ribs. “I told you, dumbass. I don’t know the words to make you feel better about this. I’m usually in and out before I know a guy’s name. I want the same thing as you. I want to wake up and see your dumb face. I want to fall asleep with your dick still in my ass every night.”

Ian giggled merrily. “See...you used your words.”

“And I want to see how this goes for a while before we tell Yev.” Mickey added. 

Ian’s gut clenched and it must have shown on his face. 

“He’s always going to be my priority, Ian. Always. When I went to prison...I thought I would lose him. Now he’s the thing that makes my life worth living. I need you to accept that he will always come first.”

Ian nodded softly. “I understand. We tell him when you’re ready.”

Mickey smiled shyly and reached down to grasp Ian’s flagging erection. “We can talk more later.”

“Mmm...” Ian’s response was lost in a kiss. 

**********

It had been three days since Ian had imprinted himself on Mickey in the best way possible. In that time he hadn’t seen Ian again, the beautiful man being called into work to cover the usual winter sickness season. But he could still _feel_ Ian. Inside him. All over his skin. In his heart. It was like a ghost had taken over. Unseen but always present. 

“You okay Dad?”

Mickey snapped out of his Ian-filled reverie and gazed across the room at his son. It was almost nine on a Saturday night and the kid had nothing better to do than braid Brian’s hair. “Huh?”

“You’re on another planet. Again. Did something happen when I was at mom’s?”

Mickey shook his head. “Not much.”

The lie rolled off his tongue but Yev stared back at him in disbelief. 

“I had a seizure at work.” Mickey confessed. 

“Okay. You’re fine though?” Yev was unfazed by shit that would normally freak a kid out. 

“Totally. The boss called for an ambulance and Ian showed up. He made sure I was okay.” Mickey replied, leaving the fact that Ian had made sure he was okay in ways that were still making his heart skip a beat unsaid. 

“Oh. That’s good.” Yev smiled knowingly. 

Mickey blushed and looked away. Brian rose to his feet and shook his whole body, his long ears flapping loudly. Yev grinned and stroked him lovingly. 

“Yeah. So...how was school this week?”

“Fine. Glad it’s Christmas break. Which reminds me...can I spend it with you?”

“All of it?”

“Yeah.” Yev nodded. “Mom had a message on her machine the other day from her friend Katharina asking if she wanted to visit her in New York for the holidays. Mom won’t go unless I tell her I have other plans.”

Mickey smiled softly. “You won’t miss her?”

“As much as I would at any other time of year. She doesn’t really do Christmas. At least if I’m here you’ll let me drink eggnog and watch shitty Christmas films all day.” Yev explained. 

Mickey grinned happily. “Of course you can stay.”

“Maybe we can see if Ian is around.”

“He’s probably going to be home with his family. All 97 of them.” Mickey drawled. 

Yev shrugged. “No harm in asking.”

**********

Yev wasn’t stupid. He knew his father was hiding something. Staring off into space like he was in a Hallmark movie. Furtively texting on his phone like a teenager. Smiling to himself when nobody was looking. His dad was, if the signs were to be believed, getting laid on the regular. Of course, the biggest giveaway was the empty box of twelve condoms in the bathroom trash can. The box that had been patiently waiting in the cupboard for at least a year, waiting for Mickey to finally find a guy or Yev to become old enough to be sexually active. If you’d asked him last week, his money would be on him using them just before they reached their expiration date. But now? Mickey was definitely getting some. It was always the same with him. He’d go a little kooky, acting weird and then all of a sudden this guy would appear. They’d date for a few weeks and then Yev wouldn’t see him again. It was never serious. He never got close to any of them and it was obvious now that he was older that Mickey was the one driving that. Yev had no objection to his father dating, and if he was getting through a box of twelve rubbers in a week then fair play to him, but he really wanted someone solid to stick around. He wanted his dad to have his someone. His person. This time was different. It felt more...real. Maybe this guy was the right guy. 

**********

“Fuck I missed you.” Ian panted warm breath over the back of Mickey’s neck as he pounded into him mercilessly. 

Mickey was absolutely correct in his assertion: he took dick like a champ. Ian didn’t have to go easy on him. In fact, even if he wanted to Mickey would push back on him like a stripper working for tips. This was no time for taking it slow, however, as Yev was due home from school early. It was his last day before the break and school let out early. So that’s how Mickey found himself face first against the fridge door while Ian fucked him within an inch of his life. Their pants only made it to their ankles, it was sloppy and rushed but damn it felt good. 

“Me too.” Mickey spoke his confession quietly and Ian faltered in his rhythm. Mickey rarely offered up any verbal confirmation of his feelings. 

“Keep going.” Mickey snapped and Ian obliged willingly. 

Neither man lasted much longer. Mickey came in his own hand with a whining groan, quickly followed by Ian’s muffled grunting climax. Ian pulled out and quickly removed the condom, just as the front door opened and a blast of cold air flooded the house. 

“DAD?” Yev called out. 

The color drained from Mickey’s face and he hastily yanked his jeans back into place, shooting Ian a glare. 

Ian quickly copied him and then he was suddenly propelled out of the back door and into the freezing cold air. The door slammed and Ian glanced around, waiting for someone to tell him this was all a big joke. But it wasn’t. Mickey had thrown him out with his dick still wet and the used condom still in his hand. His stomach lurched violently. He’d been here before, secret “relationships” with unattainable men that left him feeling empty and hurt. He thought Mickey was different. Turns out even the hottest, funniest, sweetest guy could be a dickhead with no thought for anyone but himself. 

**********

“Are you okay? You look kinda pale. And sweaty.” Yev frowned at his father when he caught up with him in the kitchen. 

Mickey smiled weakly. “I’m fine.”

Yev cocked his head to the side. “You didn’t have another seizure did you? I hate it when you don’t tell me...”

Mickey felt a stab of pain in his heart for making Yev worry about him. He shook his head vehemently. “No. I didn’t. I swear. I just overdid it at work.”

Yev sniffed. “Well you look like shit so take it easy.”

A puff of laughter escaped Mickey as he watched Yev wander out of the room. Mickey darted to the back door and threw it open, but Ian was gone. Footsteps in the freshly fallen snow led down the porch and across the yard. Mickey sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair. This was _not_ how he pictured his day going. 

**********

Ian brushed the last remaining snowflakes from the window of his car, his breath white in the air as he puffed with exertion. It was Christmas Eve and he was heading out to deepest, darkest South Side for a big family dinner. It was probably a waste of time since he had no appetite. He hadn’t since Mickey tossed him aside and left him feeling like a dirty side piece. In a matter of days Ian had confessed his feelings, made love to the man he loved and then been kicked in the nuts by him. 

“Ian.”

The redhead jolted and turned to see Mickey gazing at him bleakly from a couple of feet away. 

“Hey neighbor.” Ian flashed a dazzling smile. 

Mickey’s eyes fluttered closed for a second. “Can we talk?”

“Can’t. Got places to be.” Ian shrugged and moved to open the car door beside Mickey. The older man grabbed his elbow to stop him passing. “Wait...”

Ian boiled over with anger and shot an arm out to shove at Mickey’s shoulder, pushing him into the side of the car. “Don’t give me any of your bullshit. You don’t get to treat me like this. Now let me go.”

Mickey looked physically pained. “Please. Let me explain.”

“Something wrong with your hearing?” Ian taunted, throwing Mickey’s words back at him. “You threw me out of your house with the condom still in my hand! I may not be the greatest catch you could find yourself with but I’m not some cheap whore you can call on when you want your dick sucked. Now...let me go.”

Mickey moved aside so Ian could climb into the car and slam the door closed. Ian opened the window and leaned closer to Mickey. 

“You can tell yourself this is to protect Yev as much as you like. Maybe I even believed you at first. But the truth is, this is all you. You’re scared because you actually feel something for me.”

Then he was gone, wheels spinning in the slush as he tore out of the quiet suburban street leaving Mickey staring after him. Brian was on the back seat, looking out of the window curiously. Ian was so mad he didn’t even want to leave his dog with Mickey. 

Fiona passed the dish of potatoes to Lip, who didn’t stop talking to Carl as he scooped some onto his plate. Everyone was surprised when Carl and Kelly made it home for two nights so they were bleeding them dry for every bit of news they’d missed. Ian was glad of the reprieve. Carl could buffer the family so they didn’t notice that he was in a piece of shit mood. Franny noticed. Nothing got past that kid. She looked at him with guarded concern, knowing very well that asking him if he was okay in front of the family would mean a Spanish Inquisition about his every thought and emotion. He smiled at her softly and she smiled back. Franny had all of Debbie’s amazing and wonderful traits but none of her quick temper and dramatic tendencies. That made her more like Ian than Debbie would ever be. He used to be dramatic but that life kicked that out of him soon enough. 

“I aced my photography course.” Franny told him conversationally. 

His face lit up. “You did? That’s so cool!”

“Well...you helped. Giving me your old camera, showing me good spots for sunrises. So thanks.” Franny smiled shyly. 

Ian extended his hand and Franny returned his fist bump. “Anything you need, always.”

And that was it. One brief interaction and his mood lifted. Family was a fucking trip sometimes. 

**********

“So...Home Alone, Home Alone 2 and enough pizza to feed the whole street?” Mickey suggested to Yev when it was dark outside and they were ready to settle down. 

“Sure! Speaking of feeding the street...I’ll go see if Ian is around.” Yev bounced to his feet. 

“He went out earlier, his car isn’t back yet.” Mickey said as casually as possible. 

Yev shrugged. “Okay. I’ll go see if Brian wants pizza.”

“He went with Ian.”

“In the car?” Yev frowned. 

“Yeah. Why?”

“Brian hates the car. Makes him sick.”

Mickey felt like an even bigger heel. Ian was so desperate to be away from him that he dragged his car sick dog out of Mickey’s vicinity. 

“Christ. That dog’s a bigger drama queen than his owner.” Mickey retorted, not even remotely serious but needing to fill the silence. 

“Don’t start on Ian. He’s been really off the last couple of days.”

Mickey stared at his son in surprise. “You’ve seen Ian?”

Yev rolled his eyes. “Of course. You think we stop running just for a bit of snow?”

Mickey was dumbfounded. He didn’t expect the snow to stop Ian running with Yev, but he certainly thought his callous abandonment minutes after he’d had Ian’s dick in his ass would. 

“You okay Dad?”

Mickey nodded and picked up his phone. “Sure. I’ll call the pizza.”

**********

Ian was about to set off for home when he got a message from Mickey. He took a breath before he opened it. 

“_You were serious about joint custody._”

His brow furrowed as he read and re-read the message over again to see if he could make sense of it. Whatever Mickey meant by it was lost on Ian and he wasn’t really sure he wanted to talk to Mickey in the first place. He was about to slip his phone back into his pocket when another speech bubble appeared. He waited. And waited. Just when he was about to give up the message appeared and he was flabbergasted to see he’d waited all that time for a grand total for four words. 

“_Talk to me. Please._”

Ian frowned at his phone then hastily typed a response. 

“_And say what? I said everything I wanted to say_.”

Mickey didn’t reply so Ian pocketed his phone and called for Brian. The dog obediently joined him in the living room and Carl grinned broadly. “Hey, he does as he’s told now!”

Ian chuckled. “Yeah. Yev trained him. Kid’s a miracle worker.”

“Sounds like a good kid.” Carl nodded. 

“All things considered, he’s a fucking legend.”

Carl didn’t get a chance to ask what Ian meant. The redhead and his dog were already gone. 

Ian pulled up on his driveway and immediately spotted a figure hunched on his porch. He squinted but couldn’t make out any features. Brian was whining loudly in the back seat, desperately begging to be let out of his vehicular prison. 

“Okay, buddy. We’re home.” Ian murmured soothingly. 

The snow had finally stopped falling about an hour earlier but it was still fucking freezing. Ian checked his watch and frowned harder when he saw it was almost midnight. Who the fuck was sitting on his porch at midnight on Christmas Eve in these arctic temperatures? As soon as Ian opened the car door Brian leapt across his lap and into the snow piled up beside the drive. Ian watched as he bounded up to the porch and greeted their shadowy visitor ecstatically. 

“Mickey?” Ian hissed when he got close enough to make out who it was. 

“Joint custody. You really meant it.”

“What the fuck? Are you trying to freeze to death?” Ian snapped harshly at Mickey’s nonchalant, cryptic greeting. 

“Not especially.” Mickey shrugged, his lips tinged blue with the cold. 

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

Another shrug. “Could’ve told you that months ago.”

Ian brushed Mickey’s shoulder as he moved to open his front door. Brian skittered inside and headed straight for his snuggle bed. 

“Get the fuck inside before you catch frostbite.” Ian demanded angrily. 

Mickey followed him inside and into the kitchen, watching silently as Ian made them both a cup of hot sweet tea. 

“Where’s Yev? I thought he was with you for the holidays...” Ian finally spoke after he placed the drink on the kitchen island. 

“He’s fast asleep in bed. Told him Santa doesn’t visit when little boys stay up late.”

Ian cracked a tiny smile at the thought of Yev ever believing in Santa Claus. The kid was so sensible and pragmatic that he doubted his parents ever got one over on him with the facade of a fat bearded gift bearer dropping by once a year. 

“Why are you here Mickey? You must know I’m not gonna settle for fucking you on the side...settling for scraps you throw for me to catch...I gave up on being a toxic side piece years ago.”

Mickey frowned. “I’ve been outside waiting for your sulky ass for the last hour. My dick has shrunk to the size of a walnut so I ain’t fucking anything for a while.”

“My sulky ass? Really?” Ian scoffed. 

Mickey didn’t speak. He just slurped loudly on his tea. 

Ian rubbed his eyes tiredly. “I’m sorry if you think...”

Mickey cut him off with a sharp retort. “Don’t. Don’t fucking dare apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong. This is all on me.”

Ian stared at him in shock. An almost violent apology was not even close to what he’d put his money on. 

“Come sit by the fire. Your lips are blue, asshole.” He muttered and stalked away from the vibrating brunet. 

**********

Mickey smiled when he saw Brian was sprawled in his bed beside the fireplace, waiting patiently for Ian to start it up so he could get toasty warm and fall asleep. Ian started the fire and slumped into the soft cushions on the couch. Mickey sat down tentatively on the chair opposite Ian, sipping at his tea anxiously. 

“I panicked. I heard his voice and I forgot that everything about this is different. I forgot that you’re not some random hook up. I panicked.” Mickey explained softly. 

Ian nodded and took a drink. “You couldn’t just say I’d popped over to borrow some sugar?”

Mickey gave a twisted smile. “Sure. If I had more than ten seconds to put my dick away and think of that.”

Ian nodded again. “Hmm.”

“I’m not used to having guys in my house. I never bring guys home. There’s no precedent for this shit, Ian. I fucked up and I’m sorry.” Mickey’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

Mickey was barely functioning. The thought of doing anything to hurt Ian made his stomach roll painfully. He needed to make this right. 

“What’s joint custody got to do with anything?” Ian asked him. 

Mickey smiled sadly. “I didn’t think it was real. I didn’t think we could fuck, mess it up and you’d still be around for Yev. But you did. Nothing changed for you guys.”

Ian was squinting at him in utter confusion. His mouth opened and closed wordlessly for a moment and Mickey chuckled nervously. 

“Mickey?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you on drugs?”

“No.”

“Maybe you should be.”

“Fuck off.”

Ian snickered at Mickey’s half-assed reply. 

“I don’t get it, Mick.”

Mickey sighed and rubbed his eyes with his knuckles. “Okay...it’s like this. You said you wanted me to be your boyfriend. That’s what I want more than anything. But I knew I’d fuck it up. Somehow. Some way. I’d fuck up the thing I wanted more than I’ve ever wanted anything. So I didn’t want to tell Yev. Because I know how much he wants us to be together and it would kill him if he got what he’s wanted all this time and then I fuck it all to hell and make you leave.”

Ian’s head bobbed along as Mickey warmed to his confessional theme. 

“Because I never really believed that if something did go wrong between us that he wouldn’t suffer for it. That you wouldn’t leave him behind too. But you didn’t. You kept your word.” 

Ian bit his lip and Mickey knew he was fighting to keep a lid on his frustration. 

“So I’m sorry...for throwing you out into the night with no warning...”

“And a fucking condom in my hand.” Ian groused. 

Mickey smirked. “...with no warning and a condom in your hand.”

Ian smiled softly in acknowledgment. 

“But mostly I’m sorry for not trusting you with Yev. Somewhere along the road I forgot that what you and him have goes beyond me. I feel fucking ashamed that I thought so much of myself that I believed I could break your bond. What a fucking moron.” Mickey snorted derisively. 

Ian drained his cup of tea and set it aside on the table. “That was pretty fucking stupid.”

“Yeah.”

“Mick. I love your kid as much as I love you.”

Mickey’s mouth fell open slightly and he stared at Ian. Hope fizzled in his chest. 

“Yeah?”

“Yup. And don’t even get me started on how much you love Brian. I know you’ve pined for him as much as you have for me lately.”

Mickey burst into laughter and shook his head. “Too fucking right I have.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence and just gazed at each other. Brian’s gentle, puffing snores filled the silence perfectly. 

“Ian?”

“Yeah Mick?”

“Come home with me. I want to wake up with you on Christmas Day.”

Mickey held his breath, terrified of the expected rejection that he probably fully deserved. 

“What about Yev?”

“I think it’s time he knows the truth.” Mickey shrugged, rising to his feet and moving closer to Ian. 

The redhead stood up and stepped into Mickey’s personal space. “And what truth is that?”

“That his dear old dad has found the guy he wants to settle down with.”

Ian’s smile could’ve lit up a room in a blackout. “I love you, Mikhailo.”

Mickey pushed up on his toes to kiss Ian tenderly. “I love you too, Ian.”

Brian rolled over in his bed so he didn’t have to see his two dads making out for the next fifteen consecutive minutes. 


	9. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yev gets his Christmas wish.

Yev woke up to the smell of cooked bacon wafting up the stairs to greet him. He smiled to himself as he stretched his gangly limbs out and brushed against Brian’s thick fur. 

“Hey buddy.” He greeted, his voice still heavy from sleep. “When did you get here?” It wasn’t exactly uncommon for Yev to find their part-time pet asleep at the bottom of his bed in the morning after going to sleep alone. Brian lifted his head and yawned theatrically. 

“You hungry?” Yev scratched his ears. “Let’s go see what Dad has cooked up.”

His dad made an effort for the holidays just for him. From what Yev could glean, based on the very minimum of details Mickey shared with him, the Milkovich family Christmas was a very hectic affair. And not for the joyful tidings either. He pulled on his hooded top and rubbed his eyes, ready to face the day with Brian hot on his heels. 

“Hey Dad! Merry Christmas!” Yev bounced into the kitchen and wrapped his father up in a tight hug. Brian skittered excitedly after him and Mickey deftly leaned over and opened the back door so he could head outside to relieve himself. 

“Merry Christmas kiddo.” Mickey patted Yev’s hand affectionately where it rested on his chest. Yev pulled back and grinned at the vast array of food being prepared. 

“You feeding the street?” He teased. 

Mickey coughed lightly. “Uhh. Guess so.”

Yev grabbed a plate and started to pile up some pancakes, bacon and eggs. A clanking noise above his head made him look up and then over to Mickey, who was resolutely ignoring the pipes grumbling as the shower was switched on in the bathroom directly above them. He stirred the scrambled eggs and hit the button on the coffee machine. 

Yev’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Are you kidding me?”

Mickey finally looked up. “Hmm?”

“Today?! You pick today to let a guy stay overnight? Really?!” Yev hissed. 

Mickey blushed and scratched at his neck anxiously. “Uh...”

“Dad! It’s Christmas for the love of god!” Yev was seething. “Family time! You pick now to introduce me to your new...”

The teenager trailed off and raised his hands in defeat. “You know what, forget it. You must really like this guy if you’ve fucked him a dozen times in a fortnight and you’ve already decided to let him meet me. Who am I to judge?”

Mickey’s mouth gaped open in shock at his son’s assessment of the situation. The loud announcement from Mickey’s old plumbing that the shower was done filled the dumbstruck silence and he had to shake himself out of his daze when footsteps padded down the staircase a couple of minutes later. Yev headed to the back door to let Brian back inside for some breakfast so he didn’t have to make awkward eye contact when his dad’s new squeeze appeared. If his previous dating endeavours were anything to go by this guy was probably hideously unsuited to his father. He was probably a funeral director or something equally ridiculous. After the world’s most boring insurance salesman, Yev wasn’t sure there was scope to sink much further into the pit of pathetic specimens. It didn’t take a degree to work out that Mickey Milkovich needed someone who could keep up with his moods and his fast banter and, most importantly, someone who could let Mickey think he was in charge. 

“Hey Sleeping Beauty. Thought you’d never wake up.” Mickey’s teasing voice sounded alien to Yev. It was followed up with the obvious smacking of lips as they greeted each other with a kiss. 

Jesus Christ. He was actually into this guy. 

Brian shook off the excess snow from his coat on the porch and then headed into the kitchen so Yev didn’t have an excuse to hide out any longer. He took a deep breath and turned to face the situation, hating himself a little for even allowing the thought cross his mind that he might prefer being with his mom for the holidays. 

“Holy fuck.” He blurted out, the air leaving his lungs in a whoosh. 

Mickey and Ian responded in unison. “Language!”

Yev was in a daze. His brain was swimming with words. Thoughts. Questions. Everything just mashing together as he took in the sight of Ian standing in his kitchen, wearing sweat pants and a rumpled shirt, with his arm loosely resting around Mickey’s back. He had a happy smile on his face but Yev didn’t miss the anxiety dancing in his green eyes. 

“Ian?”

The redhead nodded. “Yeah. Big news huh. You okay with this?”

Yev found himself nodding before his brain could even engage. “Uh...of course. Sure.”

Mickey raised his brow questioningly and Yev finally kicked into gear. The last thing he wanted was his father thinking this whole revelation was upsetting him. 

“This is...amazing.” He beamed happily. 

The collective sigh of relief from both Mickey and Ian nearly blew him into the back yard. 

“Okay. Let’s eat before it gets cold.” Mickey clapped his hands and passed Ian a plate. 

Yev couldn’t keep the smirk from his face as they tucked into their breakfast. Ian couldn’t stop staring at Mickey with moon eyes when he didn’t realise anyone was watching and Mickey was so overly attentive to Ian that Yev could believe he’d been abducted by aliens. He was constantly topping up his coffee and handing over platters of food for Ian to get his fill. 

“So...do I get to call you Dad now?” Yev asked with a straight face. 

Mickey’s fork clattered to the floor and Ian froze completely. 

“Uhh...” Ian opened his mouth but closed it again immediately. 

Mickey glowed with an out of control blush and Yev couldn’t keep it up any longer. 

“I’m just messing with you! Honestly, your faces are a picture!” Yev cracked up. 

Mickey scowled at his son. “Can you try not to scare him off please? I just managed to get him back!”

Ian grinned and leaned over to press a tender kiss to Mickey’s temple. “I’m not scared.”

Brian circled their feet and Yev tore up some bacon, feeding him under the table. The dog rested his head on Yev’s leg and waited for more. 

“So...this is real, right? I mean, if I’m finding out about it that means it’s serious.”

Mickey smiled shyly. “Yeah. It’s serious. Turns out I kinda love the ginger dumbass.”

Ian rolled his eyes. “And I kinda love the grumpy wise-ass.”

Yev rested his head on the palm of his hand and smiled delightedly at the couple. “I’m happy for you. I know you’re gonna be great together.”

“Thanks Yev.” Ian smiled warmly. 

Mickey blushed again. It was actually pretty adorable. 

“What time are you heading out?” Mickey asked Ian. 

“Where are you going?” Yev cut in with a frown. 

Ian smiled softly. “Going to see my family. Carl heads back to Toronto tonight.”

Yev deflated slightly. He was hoping he’d get to hang out with them today. 

Ian glanced at Mickey. “You could come with me...both of you...you know, if chaotic family situations are your thing.”

Mickey gazed steadily at Ian and Yev heard the cogs shifting in his father’s brain. 

“They won’t mind?” He finally spoke. 

Ian shook his head and Yev piped up before Mickey could change his mind. 

“We’d love to!”

**********

Ian wasn’t wrong when he described the Gallagher house as a chaotic family situation. Mickey had never seen so many people crammed into one room. Most of them he’d met at the Alibi the night Ian accosted him in an alley and finally made the first move. Some of them were new, including the brother that visited Ian who moved to Canada and the brother who looked like a tweaker. The tweaker in particular was showing a lot of interest in the two Milkovich boys who had shown up at the last minute. 

“Guys...most of y’all have met Mickey. This is Yev, his son.” Ian called out to the amassed crowd, who gave a variety of greetings in return. He smiled at Yev. “They’ll introduce themselves at some point. It’d take until next Christmas to go around everyone.”

Yev grinned and accepted the can of soda pressed into his hand by a young girl with ginger hair that looked a lot like Ian. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem. I’m Franny. Ian is my uncle.”

“Hey. Good to meet you.” 

“You too. So is Uncle Ian dating your dad?”

Mickey, standing off to the side, snorted softly at the forward question from the tenacious young girl. He smirked at Yev when he caught his eye, letting his son know it was okay to answer. 

“Yup.” He nodded and Mickey waited with baited breath to hear her reaction. 

“Awesome!” Franny blurted out joyfully. “So you’re kinda like my cousin, right?”

Yev raised his brows in the typical Milkovich way and shrugged. “I guess I am.”

Franny clapped her hands like an excited seal. “Amazing. So...you play Call of Duty?”

Mickey watched as the kids headed upstairs and smiled softly knowing his son had found a friend for life in the gamer girl. 

“So you’re the new boyfriend?” Tweaker Brother sidled over when the coast was clear, raking his eyes over Mickey’s hand tattoos and keeping his face impassive. 

Mickey swiped at his nose. “Mickey. We didn’t meet at the bar...”

“Lip.” The guy with the crooked nose replied. “I was meant to be there but my kid was sick.”

“Sorry to hear that.” Mickey replied, sensing an opening and a chance to win this dude over. “How old?”

“He’s five. Barely sleeps, screams blue murder for shits and giggles and has aged me twenty years overnight...” Lip smirked. 

“Amen. Although Yev was always a good sleeper. Suppose you get used to sleeping through loud noises when you grow up listening to your parents yelling at each other in two different languages.” Mickey joked. 

Lip grinned. “I guess so. Didn’t work for my kid. Me and his mom have our fair share of screaming matches. The little fucker just joins in.”

Mickey laughed softly. “Hardest job in the world, man. No training. No warning. Just.._.here you go, a brand new human life, try not to kill it_.”

Lip burst into laughter. “You’re so right. But we love them. And when they look at us with those big eyes and call us Dada...we’re fucked for life.”

“Fucked for life.” Mickey repeated in agreement, relaxing now that the brother that Ian was closest to was pretty much onside. 

“You know I gotta say it, right?” Lip sighed. 

“Huh?”

“Just one time. I gotta say it.”

“You gonna say whatever it is in English?” Mickey frowned and made Lip chuckle. 

“Ian. Don’t hurt him. He comes off like this adorable, confident dude that takes life by the cock and balls...and he is. To a degree. But he’s also sensitive, kind and loyal to a fault. He kicks my ass every day. Don’t dim his light.”

Mickey fought the underlying urge to rip this guy’s throat out. Who the fuck did he think he was, speaking to Mickey like he was some kind of destructive player and talking about Ian like he was some pathetic pushover. He almost let his tongue fly with a vicious retort but caught himself at the last second. This guy was just looking out for his brother. Mickey had siblings dotted around all over the South Side but he doubted any of them cared enough to get in some guy’s face about treating their brother right. He took a breath and nodded with a tight smile. 

“We’re all good on that score.”

Lip smiled. “Good. Come on. Let me grab you a beer.”

And that was that. 

By the time everyone finished eating, talking, laughing, dancing, drinking and smoking weed it was getting late. Mickey hadn’t indulged too much. A few beers and a lot of food but no drugs or hard liquor. He didn’t want to give any of these knuckleheads a reason to think he couldn’t take care of his kid. Yev seemed to have a great day. They left the car and walked home with Brian, Yev never allowing a silence the whole way. He talked about how cool Franny was (you know, for a girl) and how Liam let him listen to some of his music and how Lip showed him how delicious Pepsi mixed with Fanta is and how Carl let him see photos of the massive cocaine smuggling ring he helped break in his new job. Mickey and Ian shared a look of dismay but couldn’t hide their smiles. Despite some initial apprehension the day had been a raging success. Ian held Mickey’s gloved hand in his own as Yev ran ahead with Brian, throwing snowballs up in the air for the dog to catch in his mouth. The poor animal looked thoroughly confused when the fine powder exploded everywhere and he was left with nothing between his teeth. As they turned into their street the snow began to fall again and Ian stopped under a streetlamp to tip his head back and catch snowflakes on his tongue. 

“You are such a dork.” Mickey snarked teasingly. 

Ian grabbed his boyfriend by his collar and pulled him into a deep kiss. Mickey growled in his throat when Ian’s cool tongue licked into his mouth. 

“Best Christmas ever.” Ian whispered when he pulled away. 

Mickey grinned from ear to ear and pulled Ian by the hand to catch up with Yev, who was a little further ahead and watching the scene with absolute delight on his face. 

They stopped at the end of the driveway and Ian rocked on his heels. Yev gazed at the two houses thoughtfully. 

“Who is going to live where when you move in together?”

Ian snorted a laugh and Mickey sighed loudly. 

“It’s been two weeks, Yev.” Mickey reminded his son. 

“It hasn’t really though, has it? It just took you guys forever to see what everyone else noticed ages ago!” Yev argued. 

Ian looped his arm around Yev and ruffled his hair. “_When_ we move in together I’ll let your dad decide where we live. He’s the one with the crazy baggage after all.”

Yev giggled happily. “I’m not baggage!”

“Meh. I’m kinda with Ian on this one.” Mickey joked. He glanced up at Ian. “You staying again tonight?”

Ian glanced between the two Milkovich males. “That okay?”

Yev held up his hands. “Long as I don’t hear anyone squealing like a stuck pig, I’m golden.”

Ian sighed and shook his head, his blush evident even in the dim street light. “Damn. I’m really never gonna live that down.”

Mickey tipped his head back and laughed. “Nope. You’re not.”

Yev ambled on ahead with Brian to let themselves inside the house. Mickey grinned goofily at Ian, who could only gaze back at his man with unreserved joy. 

“Come on, Gallagher. Let’s go to bed and I’ll show you exactly how homophobic I can be.”

Ian’s groans filled the quiet air as he followed Mickey inside. He still wasn’t quite sure how he’d managed to pull this off after the hideous start to their relationship but he’d spend forever being thankful for it. 

The End


End file.
